Powerpuff Girls A New World
by Adventure Seeker
Summary: Aliens, war, and our very sun await the Powerpuff girls and thier friends and enimies who encounter a alien race, first spinoffs of episodes, then the real conflict begins. Also Check out the other story Powerpuff girls Z a new world.
1. A race of the sun

Chaptor 1 Begginings

Hello Adventure seeker here. Welcome to my fanfic about the powerpuff girls, this story I took episodes from the series and changed parts of them to make my fanfic. And at the same time I'am makeing a fanfic similar to this of the counterpart powerpuff girls Z,This story involves our favorite characters from powerpuff girls pluse some extraterrestrial beings are are friends and allies to the powerpuff girls enjoy! If you see parenthesised words that means the narrator is talking. Any episodes not used in the makeing of this story means that they are simply left alone and unaltered.

At the dawn of man kind's ablility to travel the stars a male and female astronaught was doing a rutine survay of our very sun upon thier survay a solar wind occured, it engulfed thier rocket. the extreme exposiure to the radiation and Hydrogen mutated and altered thier DNA they lost thier very human apperence and also thier genetic proof of being human. Strange enough after being more and more exposed to the sun's radiation. The radiation mutaed them both once more and gave them super powers simlar to the powerpuff girls.

They crash landed on the sun but they realise the mutation alowed them to walk and live on the sun when they left thier ship they discoverd there was land on the sun It was brown and rock hard as ordinary the leftover material from thier ship they made a home and as the years went by they populate the sun and gave it civilization. people of the sun made homes out of metal and discovered mor material on the sun than just rock and magma. Thanks to there ansestors the people grew up to be very smart in every way someone can be smart.

They were able to make technology that alowed them to travel the stars and disguise themselvs for there own saftey. They built weaponds and hope they will never have to use them. But thanks to free opions on the sun they created thier own religion and govement not like those on Earth. They have a stong sense of peace and belive all life is sacred but some are not afraid to take a life. They have thier own Imperial goverment and rename the sun in thier own name Solar. Evey citizen is born with powers and is a law for parents that unless the parents are masters of thier own powers they must give thier new borns to facilities were they will live until they can controll thier powers include super strength flying and running speed. This is about a family that is well respected in thier own empire. This family is a married cupple and has three male offspring a personal power runs in the family. Telepaths from birth this family is already able to use telekenisis. but only when they are 25 of age is when they will be able to read minds.

They have earned some vacation time from thier duties to the empire the family decided to spend thier vacation at a place called Townsvill on Earth.

"This is were we begin hello I'm Victor Flare me and my family decided to take a vacation on earth away from planet Solar or as you humans call it the sun". "We all seen how badly this planet is infected with crime pollution and those wishing to destroy everything they see". "We all live in Townsvill but only on the outskirts near Tokyocity, we live in average house but me and my family Mined and dug out the basment to make our underground facilities and hanger bay for our ship"." We all volentiered to help stop crime in seperate continents of the world one of my brothers takes South America my other brother takes Asia my father takes Africa and my mother takes Austrailia and Europe". "Although she is tackling two continents she is the strongest out of all of us".

"I the yougest of the five is left with North America"." One day I met the powerpuff girls when helping them stop Mojo Jojo"." I dont get as much recognition as they do but thats ok"." I'm only helping out for a better future"." First we started out as allies but now the four of us are now good friends". "My appearence in my disguise is I'am simmilar to the girls I'am as short as the girls with a head bigger than my body I'm bug eyed and they are purple colored". "I have light brown hair and wair a purple robe like outfit thats long sleved and stretches all the way to my ankels and I ware a sky blue sash from my right sholder to under my left arm"." I 'am a skilled fighter pilot but I dont do well when commanding transport and battle ships"."This is my first visit away from home world"."My oldest brother was here two times and my second oldest was here once already my mother and father came here at least ten times"."My family goes to the continents to each day and we return to home at night. but please I have been talking on concecutivly". Please begin the story.

Please wait for the first episode "Insect inside"


	2. Insect inside

Insect Inside

Original Opening theme

"Sugar, spice, and everything nice. These were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little girl. But professer Utonium accidentaly added a extra ingredient into the concoction. Chemical X. Thus the powerpuff girls were born using thier ultra super powers Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup have dedicated thier lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil!"

("The City of Townsvill but enough about that. Here at the Powerpuff girls suburban home were our story begins.")

"Ahhh!" screamed Bubbles flying away from a cocaroach thats following her, "Get away get away get away get away".

"I'll get it" said Buttercup, Punching at the wall and leaving a hole in it but missed the roach then she tryied her lasr vision she melted a hole in the wall but still missed the roach.

"Did you get it" asked Bubbles, but the roach kept following her she screamed and flew away.

"O'oh girls" said Blossom, trying to stop Buttercup

"Ah" screamed Bubbles, "Squish it squish it squish it squish it".

"Buttercup no Its just a cocaroach" said Blossom.

"Shut up Blossom it's gross" argued Buttercup.

"It is not argued" Blossom.

"Is to" said Bubbles, "squish it squish it squish it"

"You got it Bubbles" said Buttercup "one squished roach coming up!"

"Girls no" said Blossom, coming around a corner. "Ew gross! Professer you're touching it"

Professer Utonium is holding the roach in his hand.

"Oh not gross huh?" said Buttercup.

"It's not I just wouldent want to touch it" said Blossom, "bleck!"

"Well girls" said the professer, "to him youre pretty gross you're selfs with you're big heads larg eyes little bodies".

"Okay" sighed the girls.

"You see said the Professer, the Blataotea or commonly refered to the cocaroach may be icy and gross, but they are also strong and focused creatures. for they are important to the balance of nature"." The cocaroach has been on this planet for more than 200 million years and in that time they have been, squished, smash, shmooshed, and even stepped on". But after so many years of being under foot the adaptable cocaroach will probably out live us all for they are the only creatures cpable of surviving the effects of Radiation." "So when the world as we know it is no more the cooky cocaroach will start a new race". "A race of bug people with six legs, antenas, exoskelotens, feelers".

"Professer said Blossom."

"Sorry" said the Professer," But girls remember that it's not okay to hurt a insect just because its yuky on the outside its the insect inside that counts". "Now who wants to touch it?"

Ah! screamed the gilrs going up in the air in fear.

Ha ha laughed the Professer. I'll go get a jar.

The Professer put the bug in a jar and carried it outside. "Okay little guy you're free to go. Come on girls time for bed"

("Ok little guy you herd the professer now scury on home.")

The insect walked into the road and jumped on a moving car and road it into town

("Hmm somthing bugs me about that roach")

("The city of Townsv... oh wait I said that already.")

The roach jumps of the car and walks on the sidewalk towards a hotel along the way he bumps into Victor.

"Astonishing" said Victor, Folowing the roach with a magnafing glass." This is a facinating earth sub spicies I should take this creature for research." As Victor tries to take the roach he walks inside the hotel and the hotel deskman tells him to leave.

"Hmph" said Victor, "It seems that reaserch of this odd planet is going to have to wait"

The roach takes the elevator to the top floor and gose inside a room with gross looking middle aged man with antennas looking out the window.

"Look at them" he grumbled "such disgusting filthy dirty creatures, they have been infesting this planet for too long" He then stickes his head out the window and shouts out."You here me people you're days are numbered, prepare for the coming Earths true master and you're exstinction is only a matter of time!" "It's 8:00" said a man. The Bug like man stated grumbling when the roach walked up to him and squeeked.

"Skippy!" said the man "what can you report?" the roach continued to squeek in his ear "Yahoo" cheered the man "time to call in the troops". the man pulls out a whistle similar to a dog command whistle and blows and roaches all over the city crawl out and come to his hotel room "Halt!" he commanded "now the only thing Keeping us from total controll of this planet is those supercharged heroines the powerpuff girls but thanks to the brave efforts of cadet skippy we now have possession of information for our victory. It seems the powerpuff girls think you're gross disscusting creatures they wont touch you and most importantly they wont squish you." so go and lets being our conquest!

(It's a Beautiful day in Townsvill!)

A Man walks up to a Hot Dog vender and sings, "Hmm looks good I'd like to buy a Dog" "Hmm it should it's made from beef and hog" sang the vender, he reaches into his cart and gives him a dog. "So my pal heres you're dog enjoy" "Oh" sang the man "I shall oh boy oh boy oh boy." The man starts to eat the hot dog but stops as he opens his mouth roaches crawl out his mouth and then more came out of the vendor's cart. until the entire city was covered in roaches.

("Ew gross gross! oh the cithy is infested with roaches what will we do?")

"Ah screemed the mayor, Roaches are infesting my town what to do? what To do?"

"Excuse me Mr Mayor said his Loveley assistant shouldent you make, The Call?"

"Yes good thinking Ms Sara Bellum I will call.... The Exterminator!"

"No sir the Other call?"said Ms. Bellum

At Pokey otes Kindergarden Bubles is sitting next to the hot line. It begins to buz

Bubbles answers it and says "Hi!"

"Powerpuff girls?" said the mayor, the roaches have broke his window open and they are crawling inside.

"Bye!" said Bubbles haning up the phone

The hot line starts buzzing again and Bubbles answers it.

"Hi" said Bubbles

"Emergency!" said the Mayor as the roaches start crawling on the floor.

"Bye" said Bubbles hanging up the phone

The Hot Line buzzes again and Bubbles answers it

"Hi?" said Bubbles

"get Down town" said the Mayor with his office flooded with roaches up to his thies

"Bye!" said Bubbles hanging up the phone. She looks at it expecting another call, and Buttercup and Blossom are glaring at Bubbles

The hot line buzzes angain and Blossom answers it. "Yes Mayor" she said "what?" "gross! do we have to?" "Ok" "Come on girls Somethings Bugging the town"

The girls fly to the city where the city is coverd in roaches they also meet Victor who is acting like the Professer when he gets serious about resarching.

"Victor" said Blossom "what are you doing?"

"Facinating isn't it Blossom?" said Victor "they seem to be acting as if they have a harmfull grudge for some one or some thing."

"Well" said Buttercup "if you'r not to busy staring at the site then you can help us end this crisis?"

"Well if this is a problem for Earth then I must contribute my help." said Victor

"This is disgusting" said Buttercup, "these raoches gotta go!"

"Buttercup no!" said Blossom "the professer said That it is not ok to harm a insect just because it's yuky on the out side it's the insect inside thats important." "Yes" said Victor "on Solar we belive all life is sacred."

"Ok" said Buttercup "so what are you going to do put them in a giant jar?"

Then Blossom Fly's away and comes back with a giant jar.

"Thats right fly away you stinken powerpuff shouted the man at the hotel last night." "Huh?"

(A Giant Jar thats Crazy! And with her super speed and knowledge of using a giant jar Blossom made quick work with de bugging the the city)

"No" shouted the man "How dare you trap my roaches with a Giant jar."

"So you're behind this." said Blossom.

"Thats right I'm Roach Coach! I'm sick of you human scum infesting the planet." Then Roach Coach tooted his whistle hard and the roaches broke free of the jar. The Roaches gatherd on Roach Coach and formed a huge Roach that flew into the air.

"Not So Fast Roach Coach" shouted The Girls. Then The four charged at the hugh bug and the giant roach ate them as they got close. The four were inside the huge bug but they were completley enveloped in roaches

"Gross gross gross gross" said Bubbles.

"Please can we squish them now" asked Buttercup "please?"

"Now Buttercup" siad "Blossom the professer said that it's not ok to harm a insect just because it's yucky on the outside." "But this one is yucky on the inside!"

"You know" said Victor "when I said All life is sacered I ment that no one deservs to die, but if some one is harming another it's okay to harm them."

The Four broke out of the giant insect.

"Hey you four are'nt allowed to Harm My Roaches" shouted Roach Coach.

The four beat the roaches off Roach Coach's body but then Roach Coach fell 200 feet to the pavement below

"Curse you Powerpuffgirls!" shouted Roach Coach as he fell and hit the ground.

"O' oh" said Blossom "I know it's definitly not okay to squish a person."

"No matter how icky they are on the inside." said Buttercup. "Woah said Blossom the remains of roach coach'es body is just a machine."

"Look!" said Bubbles, "there's a insect inside!"

"I'm not just a insect" said the bug "I'm Roach Coach I'm the future Ruler of this planet you stupid bypad!"

"Who are you calling a Bypad" asked Bubbles as she got ready to squish the bug "you stupid..."

"Bubbles no he's a criminal" said Blossom "everything has a place in this world even criminals" The girls Put the insect in a jar and put him in a cell in prison. The Mayor, Ms Bellum, The girls, The Professer, and Victor were all thier.

"Well Girls" said Mayor, "Thank You for...for...."

"Saving the Day" said Ms Bellum "yes for saving the day" said Mayor then the Mayor notices Victor and said

"Oh and you to um... oh... other guy."

"I accept you're grattitude and my name is Victor Flare for the tenth time" Victor started looking at the roach coach machine."Interesting What technology, the books on earth back home never spoke of this" Dont worry abot it said Blossom all in a days work then a spider crawled down infront of the professer and he smashed it in his hands

"Professer you just squished that spider" said Blossom "I get it better safe than sorry." "No spiders just creep me out." said the professer then everyone laughed even Victor.

(Oh professer what will we ever do with you? So once again the day is saved thanks to the powerpuff girls....and the purple clothed guy. Oh spiders just creep me out he said oh jimmeny.)


	3. Powerpuff Bluff

Episode 2 powerpuff bluff

(The city of Townsvill a safe haven for all, except when the bank is being robbed!)

Three large men with guns broke down the door.

"Ok people this is a hold up now freeze! said the lead crook in a threatening voice" People started screaming and running in terror.

The leader fired a few rounds of his gun in the celling. "I said Freeze!" Everyone in the bank stayed perfectly still. I mean perfectly still the expressions in people faces froze.

"Ok thats more like it." The three crooks walked up to the counter. Looks at the male accountant, "No" looks over at the old lady accountant, "No" Looks over at the attractive accountant. "Well well hand it over sweet cheecks" The accountant turned around it reavealed that the accountant was just a cardbaord cutout. Behind it was Blossom.

"Who are you calling sweet cheeks?" She asked then Bubbles and Buttercup appeared out of a wall vault. The Powerpuff girls! said the crooks. Then Blossom gave him a shot in the face. While Bubbles was swinging the second crook overhead against the floor and Buttercup kicked the third crook in the head.

Next thing the crooks knew they were in jail

(Oh girls, nice job!)

(Its the Townsvill jewelry store, and it's being robbed!)

The three same crooks that robbed the bank just escaped from the jewelry store with three large bags. The three hid in a allyway, and opend thier bags and checked thier stolen goods. and the powerpuff girls poped out of thier bags and beat them up and they were in jail again.

(Strike two you thugs! Hey whats going on at the Mayor's house?)

The sound of a screaming woman was herd but the truth was, it was just the Mayor. Being robbed by the same crooks again.

"Take what you want" said the Mayor, "just dont hurt Ms. Bellum"

"Ms. Bellum huh? said the leader, How'bout I call you sweet cheeks?

"Oh" said the mayor call me what you want just rob me and go away." "Take my mony. some fine art maby? my wife? my prized jewelry? the key to the city? my wife?"

"Hey boss said the second crook look at this!" The crook was holding shiny miniture statue of a poodle

"No said the Mayor, not my very rare priceless one of a kind porcelen poodel anything but my priceless very rare one of a kind porcelen poodle."

"Yes I like this alot said the leader "with this Valuble Keepsake I will obtain power over the mayor and Townsvill"

"Oh" said the Mayor "all is lost."

Then the Powerpuff girls broke through the door. "Put down the priceless porcelen poodle you punk!" commanded Blossom. "P.P.P. Powerpuff girls?" stamerd the leader.

"Presicely!" said Blossom.

Then Bubbles and Buttercup knocked out the two crooks by punching them in the face but Blossom rammed the third crookin the stomach and he threw the porcelen poodle. As it went flying Blossom sped to the mayor and threw him to his desk

"Oh hi" Blossom said the Mayor as if nothing is wrong, "it's such a honor having you girls over we should definitly do this more often." The mayor laned perfectly on his chair and caught his poodel. "Oh hi poodels" said the Mayor. The three crooks were sent to jail again,

As they were being hauled away. There was a thank you ceremony. "Well girls thanks for saveing me and the city to thank you I want to present you with my very rare one of a kind porcelen poodel." Bubbles held the poodle but dropped it and it broke.

Oh well said the Mayor who gives a hoot about a old statue anyway?

"_And thats how it went down today in Townsvill as the powerpuff girls saved the mayor and his assistant from certain doom_." Said the news on the prison TV.

"This is just not fair" moaped the leader "we always get beaten by the powerpuff girls."

"Just imagen what it would be like just to be one of those powerpuff girls" said the first crook.

Then he started to think about all the girly stuff he could ware. "Yeah" said the second crook "we can take all we want and enduce pain and suffering to the people of Townsvill."

"Thats it" said the leader we will become the powerpuff girls.

"But boss" said the first crook "how are going to do that?"

"Well" said the leader "we will need to use every resousce this place has." he looked around and spotted Powerpuff girls costumes. "This may be tougher than I thought."

Then a gaurd came and spotted the crooks looking like the powerpuff girls. "Hey what are you three doing in there?" he asked The false Blossom cleared his throat and says in a girly voice.

"We were checking out the cells and accidentaly got locked in can you let us out?"

"Sure it would be my pleasure" said the gaurd. The false powerpuffs were realeased from jail and on the way out they punched the gaurd.

( "Oh no! imposter powerpuffs girls were are you?")

("Oh it appears to be nap time at pokey oats kindergarden." "and while our heros slumber there is no rest for the wicked!")

"Ok" said the false Blossom "lets do this!" as they walked into the bank.

"This is a hold up!" said the false Bubbles and Buttercup.

"No you idiots" said the false Blossom covering thier mouths.

"Like this" then the false Blossom skipped toward the desk. "Oh La la la la la hi every body it's me Blossom of the powderpuff girls and I was wondering may we have all the mony please?"

"Oh ok" said everyone even the Mayor and was there. They opend the vault and said "We love you girls take all the mony you want."

They then left the bank with all the mony. "Dont you just love those girls" Ms. Bellum? asked the Mayor.

"Hmm.." Thougth Ms Bellum.

The False Powerpuffs tried the same stunt at the jewelry store and it worked. As they were leaveing. Victor was flying in the air and dropped down to talk to the girls.

"Greetings" said Victor, "I would Like to congradulate you on you're victory's against the thievs."

"Ha thanks" said False Blossom, "um.. a.. Victor."

"My" said Victor "look how big you've grown!" "But how come you have facial hair and human male body oder?"

"Uh.." said False Buttercup.

"We are just strange and um.. freakish?"

"Well, I guess it cant be helped" said Victor, "I have also come to invite you to a game of extreme sports."

"I dont think so" said False Bubbles.

"Yeah um we are in no condition to play extreme sports" said False Buttercup.

"That is very odd" said Victor "Buttercup never turns down a invite to a extreme sports game."

"Wait I remebered" said false Blossom, "we can now."

"Ok lets play" said Victor "The Earth game, Exterme Soccer!" "Oh ok" said false Buttercup.

They walked to Townsvill park and played extreme soccer Victors powers alowed him to get the ball first and got it to the false Bubbles as goaley. He kicked it hard and he his False Bubbles and he went flying towards 6 city blocks.

"Ok you win" said False Blossom as False Bubbles returned. "They quickly walked away."

"This is indeed odd" said Victor "the girls would put up more of a fight and they wouldent be sent flying like that."

The false Powerpuffs Walked down the street and bumped into the Mayor and Ms Bellum.

"Hey girls" said The Mayor "I just thought if you might want to come to my house for some milk and coookies." "Sure" said False Blossom, stareing at Ms. Bellum "as long as sweet cheeks is thier to."

The five walked to the Mayor's house. "Hey" said False Bubbles "this is one of those picture thingies." He pointed to a painting of a ship.

"Yes" said the Mayor "its a good..."

"I hate this" said False Bubbles.

"Yeah me to" said Mayor.

"Hey Bubba" called False Blossom.

"Uh Buttercup" said False Buttercup.

"This is a nice vase" said False Blossom.

"I think it's pronounced vose" said False Buttercup.

"I Actualy think it's pronounced Broken." Then The False Blossom. Smashed the vase and it broke. The Mayor Just laughed

Then The false Bubbles just graffitied a insulting picture on the Mayor's Wall. "That Is so True" said The Mayor.

"Hey Sweet cheeks" said The false Buttercup to Ms. Bellum, "Whats you're sine?"

"Stop" said Ms. Bellum.

"Oh girls" Called The Mayor "heres the milk and Cookies." Then The False powerpuffs beat up the Mayor and Left.

The Mayor was left wailing in pain. "Those girls were strange" said Ms. Bellum. "What do you mean?" asked The Mayor, "They Robbed The Bank the Jewelry store beating the living dylights out of you, may I go on asked" Ms. Bellum? "Yes I'm not following this," "the deep voices the facial hair the highth the manly oder." "And?" Those were men dressed up as the powerpuff girls understand?"

"Yes there is only one thing to do." The Mayor called the police and ordered a aresst for the powerpuff girls.

("Oh no things are not looking to good")

The girls were holding a fundraiser. "And by adding youre pennies to this jar" said Blossom, "you can feed the homeless help abused animals find homes and adopt a chiled from a third world country." "Freeze!" said Policemen who busted in the school and aressted the girls. "I dont get it" asked Blossom "why did they throw us in jail?" "We wont get to save the world any more" said Bubbles "who started to cry." Then Blossom and Buttercup started to argue about how to talk to sisters.

"Hey" said a gaurd "you have a visitor." It was Ms. Bellum and Victor.

"Ms Bellum, Victor!" they cheered.

"What ever it is we didnt do it" said Buttercup.

"I know girls" said Ms. Bellum "But we are the only ones who belive you."

"You're bail was set at 250 dollars" said Victor "I tried to bail you out but they wouldent take my solar credits." "They say it's not real Money."

"These events took place because three evil men have been dressing up as you" said Ms Bellum. "They Robbed a bank stole all the jewelry and beat up the Mayor."

"Not only that" said Victor. "They seemed to not give me and challenge in a extreme soccer game."

"Is that al?l" asked Blossom

"No" said Ms Bellum "They called me sweet cheeks." The girls gasped at what they hered.

("Oh no Not Sweet cheeks!")

Then they remebered who could have done such a thing. "Lets bust out of here" said Buttercup,

"No" said Blossom "we cant escape from jail that would be breaking the law!"

"Though we are sworn to protect the world we would be further damageing our wrongfully soiled reputations." But Bubbles and Buttercup escaped from jail anyway. "Hey Wait for Me" shouted Blossom,

( "Haha now thats more like it girls")

They flew to a abandoned chines restoraunt were the false powerpuffs were eating. The Real powerpuffs broke the door down

"Not so fast powerpuff girls!" they said.

"Powerpuff girls!" said the false ones "bring it on!" They started to fight but they both kept hitting thier allies.

"Wait this is not working lets just fight our counter parts" said Blossom and they all agreed. now th fight went more smoothly and the real powerpuffs wining.

"I knew it was you the whole time" said The Mayor,

"Yeah right" said Ms Bellum. "Thank you girls for saveing the day but now you will have to go back to jail for breaking out in the first place." Everyone started to laugh and the Mayor said, "I'm seriouse."

"Dont worry" said Victor makeing a vow "I will try everythig to bail you out," even if it takes the whole Flare family fortune."

(So once again the day is saved thanks to the powerpuff girls! See you on visiting day girls.)


	4. Monkey See Doggy Do

Episode 3 Monkey see doggy do

("The city of Towns.." (whispering) "Oh sorry the city of Townsvill and it's bedtime no need for late nights here, gotta get that beauty sleep." "Yes even in the suburbs the people are resting for a beautiful day." "Ha ha still havent found that unified theory eh professor?" "Even our girls are tuked away in a dreamy slumber." "Ha ha you get'em Buttercup." "On the hill on the out skirts of town even the small family of Aliens are enjoying a Earthly sleep....." "Wow they sleep in cryo tubes." "Whats this? someone in Townsvill is not asleep.")

The Museum has be broken into.A hole had ben perfectly carved into a window. And the artifact known as the Anubis dog head was being approached. The area around the artifact was sprayed with mist and it revealed infared securety beams. A fingure pushed out the artifact, and then the mystery person walked to a container of jewels and he used the Dog head to break the glass and he stole the jewles. The Next day

( Townsvill Museum robbed!)

"Well said Blossom "it is missing did you look for clues currater?"

"Well I did'nt want these brutesh police trounceing my beautiful museum" said The currator.

"Nonsens"said Blossom, "Ok girls spread and search." "The girls then spread out fast trearing up floor boards and breaking through walls."

"Nope nothing" they concluded. The currator fainted.

"Well" said a "policeman there was something else stolen does that qualify as a clue?"

"The Anubial jewals?" said the girls.

"Yes" said a voice He then took the anubial jewels and began to screw them in to the dog head. "With these jewels inserted into the this artifact." "The ancient egyption curse of the ancient Anubis dog head will be unleashed." The mystery man was reavealed as a small green Monkey.

("Oh no Mojo Jojo say it ant so so!" "Oh I sure hope the girls are on his trail.")

"Oh" moaned Blossom "I sure wish we could find a trail!" Then Victor caught up to the girls.

"Hey girls" said Victor "Most of the city's population has dissapeared and it has been replaced by K-9s"!

"Oh that is strange" said Bubbles.

"Hey look" said Buttercup. The four flew down to a car and spotted a dog inside.

"That poor puppy." said Bubbles

"He must be one hot dog!" said Buttercup. They broke the door to the car and let the dog out.

"H...e..l..p m..e" said the dog weakly

"Hey" said Blossom "a talking dog?"

"That is not normal on this planet right?" asked Victor.

"Of cours not" pointed out Buttercup.

"I...t w...a...s" said the dog "Woof! Woof!"

"Well there goes our lead." said Victor

"Hey!" said Bubbles "it's the powerpuff signal!" the four flew to the Mayor's office. "What is it Mayor?" asked Blossom

"Oh good" said the Mayor "you four have arrived." Then the Mayor hopped on his desk and he had half a dog for a body. "Because something is seriously wrong with the city!" then Ms. Bellum walks into the room with a dog head. "Quickly" said the Moyor "the culpret is Mo..." Then the Mayor's head changed into a dogs.

"Weee!" said Bubbles "puppy!" "This is definetly wrong we must see the professor." They began to fly out but they stopped and looked to see Bubbles peting the Mayor.

Bubbles called Buttercup. Then Bubbles sighed slowley fallowed the girls.

Meanwhile

("Oh no! this has become a dogs day afternoon here in Townsvill!")

People were being zapped and changed into dogs. After Mojo was finished zapping People he got a megaphone.

"Ok you muts!" "Heel!" Every dog Lined up infront of Mojo and sat. "I'm Mojo Jojo and I'am you're master and I will give you commands and you will follow them!" "Now" ordered Mojo "Speak!" then Every dog howled. "OK ok stop" said Mojo "Now steal!" then all the dogs left and stole jewels and brought them to Mojo. At Mojo's hideout which is the observatory on top of the Volcano on top of Townsvill central park. Mojo was shoveling the jewels into a huge machine. "Now I have enough jewels to make the entire earth into dogs and with the entire earth as dogs I will rule the world!"

( "Doggon you Mojo how dare you turn man into mans best friend") Mojo shot the narrator. ( "Woof Woof Woof!")

Back at the powerpuffs house. "Professor" called the four. Then a black and white dog approached them but it didnt take a genius to know that it was the professor. "Bow Wow!" "bow bow wow wow."

"Ok" said Blossom "who is it boy?" "Bow wow!"

"What" said Victor "you wish for water?" Then Buttercup rushed and brought him a dog dish of water. The dog drank all the water.

"So who did it boy?" asked Blossom "Bow Wow."

"Oh ok" said Buttercup she then started to play fetch with the professor.

"Ok" said Blossom "who is it?"

"Bow wow wow wow." "Oh no" said Bubbles. "It was Bow Wow Wow Wow!"

"No" Bubbles said Blossom "He said Mojo Jojo."

Then The girls Flew to the observetory and Victor flew around and broke into the back.

"Not So fast Mojo Jojo" said the girls.

"I think not Powerpuffs" said Mojo "or should I say powerpupps?"

Mojo shot the girls with the ray and they turned into Puppies. Victor broke in and saw the girls.

"I will stop you" shouted Victor.

"No I think not" said Mojo he shot Victor with the ray and he turned into this strange monster. He looked Like a big Dog and his Body was made entirely out of Magma. "That is no dog" said Mojo nerviously, "what in the world are you?" "ROAR!!!!" went Victor

Then the four looked at the machine Blossom barked orders at the others. Then they started to attack and smash into it. The Dog head fell out and fell to the floor. Mojo cought it.

"Good" said Mojo "If this broke the curse it's self would have been broken." "So why dont you play with someone you're own size." then he pressed a button and four dogs arrived and attacked the girls they would've attacked Victor but his Magma extirior made him to hot to go near. After The girls Thrashed the dogs they ran for Mojo and Mojo hopped onto a step out of thier reach Then Buttercup ran around and she bit Mojo in the behind and he tossed the dogg head and it flew up and broke on Mojo's head. Everyone who was turned into Dogs was reverted to normal and Mojo was changed into a dog.

Back at the Powerpuff's house Mojo was chained to a dog house and the girls were begging the professor if they can keep him.

"Girls" said the professor "it's a big responsablility keeping a evil villain.""You have to feed him water him take him for walks and keep him from cousing mayhem and chaos eating the furneture."

"Hey Victor" said Blossom, "when we were changed you were some monster what was that?"

"Oh that" said Victor "that was a Solarian house pet." "A Solarian Magma Dog." "We take a glob of Magma and form it into a K-9 useing our technology we reanimate it into a living creature."

( "Woof Woof Woof Woof Woof Woof Woof Woof Woof." "Aha fooled ya, so once again the day is saved thanks to the powerpuff girls.""I hope I never see that magma dog again")


	5. Pokey Oats Alien

Pokey Oats Alien

("The city of Townsvill and what a nice place for children to relax and go to school, epecially the young ones that go here at Poky Oats Kindergarden.")

"Good Morning students" said Ms Kean, "Please join me in welcomeing a new student." "Lets put on a happy face for Victor Flare." Ms. Kean opend the door and Victor Walked in.

"Greetings" he said.

"Dork!" said Mitch Micthleson consealed in a cough.

"Mitch" said Ms Kean. "Please have a seat anywere Victor." Victor then took a seat in the back away from everyone else. "Okay today we will be studying the use of quotaion marks." "Can any one tell me what they are used for?" Victor spoke out.

"They are used to show in literature when a person is speaking." "Thats good" Victor said Ms. Kean "but next time raise you're hand and wait to be called on." Everyone laughed at this.

When it was snack time Ms. Kean told Buttercup and Bubbles to pass out the milk and cookies. The cookie was chocolate chip.

"Excuse me" called Victor "there is no chocolate in this is there?"

"Yes" said Ms Kean "is there a problem?"

"Well My people dont react well to chocolate.""Even a small quantity coauses phsycotic impulses and extreamly violent hommicidal rages."

"Oh sorry" said Ms. Kean "she walked up and took his cookie." But strangely Mitch concealed his.

("I hope that cookie is not a death sentence")

When it was nap time. Victor stayed awake as the others slept. "Victor" said Ms Kean "It's nap time you must sleep."

"I agree Ms. Kean" said Victor "Were is my cryo tube?"

"What?" asked Ms Kean.

"My cryo tube?" said Victor "it's the only way for my people to sleep."

"I'm sorry but there is no cryo tube." said Ms Kean.

"Thats ok I always keep an extra one just in case." Victor held out a small cube and he pressed buttons on it and a cryo tube popped out. He opened the doors and walked in side and fell asleep.

"Seriously" wondered Ms. Kean "what is with this kid!?" Everyone woke up and stared at the cryo tube. Then the air was decompressed out of it. and Victor stepped out. he then put the tube back into the travel cube.

When Recess came Victor was playing catch with the powerpuffs. Mitch walked up and pushed Victor.

"Hey dork!" he mocked "

"There is no need for such hostility." said Victor. dusting himself off "Here have a cookie." said Mitch he reached into is pocket and took the one he saved from snack time.

"I cant eat that" said Victor.

"No" said Mitch "I insist." Then Mitch force fed the cookie to Victor.

"NO!" screamed the powerpuffs. "Cough cough" went Victor. He started to curl and groan and the more he groaned the more angry it sounded. "I feel happy now" said Victor. "BECAUSE I WISH TO DESTROY EVERY THING AND EVERYONE!"

"Dont Worry we have seen this before" said Blossom. "We just have to hold him down and wait for the cookie to digest." The powerpuffs tackled Victor and held him down. He tried to us his telekenisis to pushe the girls off. But the rage gave him a headache so he couldent use it without getting hurt. after 5 miniutes of keeping down Victor. The rage left him.

"Ms Kean." called Bubbles. "Mitch force fed Victor Chocolate."

"Mitch do you know that you could have killed us all?" Said Ms. Kean stearnly "Maybe you will learn that lesson in time out."

("Poor students so totaly unawair of a alien in the class.")

"I see that you are just as skilled as the powerpuffs" said Ms kean to Victor "you are welcome to help fight crime with them as long as this dosent interfir with school."

"And you remeber to never give me chocolate." said Victor clutching his head out of pain "Now I need one of those earth things called a asprin"

("So once again the day is saved thanks to the powerpuff girls." "I will never see a Hershey bar the same way again")


	6. Geshundfight

Geshundfight

("The City of Townsvill a home to many evil villains capeable to hatch a engenious plot, and then thiers the ameba boys")

The three Ameba Boys are standing next to a fruit cart of oranges and they are trying to act sneaky. Then they turned around and ran inside a allyway.

"Heh, Heh,Heh" laughed Bossman "we did it! we are official criminals!"

"Heh yeah" agreed the other two.

"Ok said Bossman to the tall "one lets see it"

"Yeah lets see it" said the short one.

"See what?" asked the tall one

"The orange?" pointed out Bossman

"Oh that" said the tall one

"Yes" said Bossman "the orange the fruit that you stole?" "The orange?"

"Oh" said the tall one "What do you want to see that for?"

"Produce the produce!" ordered Bossman".....you didn't take it did you?"

"Well I wanted to" said the tall one "but that would be stealing."

Bossman started to whistle with anger. "AAAA!" he screamed he started to move onto the tall one and he stated to stare down to him. "I spent months planing that orange hiest!" "Then you go and choke at the last miniute." "Dont you have any back bone?"

The air around them was filled with the theme song to the powerpuff girls. Bossman looked up and saw the powerpuff girls.

"Hey Girls!" Called Bossman. The Girls herd Bossman's call and flew down infront of them.

"What?" they asked

Bossman Desprately looked around and saw a piece of paper on the ground.

"Hey!" said Bossman "look at this." He then picked up the piece of paper and threw it back on the ground. "Littering!"

"Sorry guys!" said Blossom "but you will have to do better than that!" "Come on girls lets go!"

"Wait!" shouted Bossman. "So you want to see a crime eh?"

"Sure" said Blossom

"Might be fun" said Bubbles

"Oh Brother" said Buttercup

("Townsvill Park A clean place for clean folks to have good clean fun!")

The Ameeba Boys were standing right next to a trash can. Bossman reached inside and took a piece of paper and threw it on the ground.

"Littering!" pointed out Bossman

"Oh brother" said Blossom "look guys we got to go." The girls hen flew up and away.

The Ameba Boys started to walk with thier head hanging in shame. They continued to walk until they hit a Keep Off The Grass sign.

"Dont Move boys" said Bossman "This is it the crime of the centry!"

Victor Was flying over head and Bossman saw him.

"Oh Victor!" called Bossman Victor Flew down and met them.

"Greetings Ameba Boys." said Victor doing the Solarien gesture for greetings.

"Look at what we are doing!" said the short one "We are on the grass we shouldent be on!"

"Well" smiled Victor "this is definetly some thing against the law." "Well just move off please!" "Bye!" "Victor then flew up and away."

"No!" shouted Bossman. but Victor was already gone. "Lets just stay he suggested."

So the Ameba boys just stud there all day and then it turned to night and during the night it started to rain. The Next Morning they were pale white. Showing that they were ill.

"Sneeze!" went the tall one. "Are we in jail yet?"

"Shut up stupid!" said Bossman weakly. "Sniff"

"Hey Bos"s said the tall one "I dont fell so good." "Sneeze!"

"Bless you!" said the short one. The tall one's sneeze realised grems that infected a man selling apples He sneezed and it infected his apples. A man took one and took a bite out of it and he got infected to. That same man walked over to a bus stop and sneezed this infected everyone who was rideing that bus. The people started walking around town sneezing and infecting everybody. One definite person who got infected was a ice cream man.

At the Mayor's office he was answering calls. "What you cant come in you're sick?" "Hello you're sick to?" "Sick Sick everyones sick!" Then Ms. Bellum walked in the room and she was pale showing she was infected as well. She sneezed on the Mayor who sneezed and he was infecte as well. "No" he moaned "I got it to, there is only one thing to do!"

At Pokey Oats Kindergarden The Hotline started Buzzing.

"I'll get it!" said Blossom she rushed over to the hotline and answerd it. "Hello Mayor?" "What?" "You're sick?" "Well thats too bad, Now tell eveeryone to get plenty of rest and drink plenty of liquids, and remeber the hotline is for emergency use only it's not a toy!" Blossom hung up the hotline and rejoined the girls.

Then the jingle of a ice cream truck filled the air. All the children ran out side to it

"Ice Cream!" they all cheered.

"Frozen dairy Earth desserts that have no nutritional value!" Cheered Victor. Everyone ran out and saw the truck. The driver was turning and he fainted and crashed.

He fell out and sneezed, His flying phlem flew upwards and landed on the girls. They dont know it but they to have been infected.

"The Mayor wasent kidding" said Blossom "lets go!" The girls accomponyed by Victor was flying to the city. They looked down and saw people lying on the ground they have all fainted.

"There has been a out break of some deadly disease!" said Buttercup "We must help these people."

The four flew down and started to assist people. The Ameba Boys approched them still being sick. As they approached the four one by one asking them to witness them doing a crime. Buttercup lost her temper.

"You Three are the lousiest most pathetic criminals to walk the streets!" yelled Buttercup. "Get out I never want to see you again!" "get out get out"! Then the Ameba boys got up and ran away.

"Buttercup!" said Blossom in astonishment.

"Well they made me mad" said Buttercup "cough cough they got me sick."

"Me to" said Bubbles and Blossom. "Cough cough"

"I feel ok" said Victor

"We gotta go see the professor" said Blossom

("Hurry Girls cough cough hurry!")

The four went back to the powerpuff's house Then all three girls sneezed on Victor.

"Thanks a lot!" "" said Victor sarcasticly "Now I have it!"

"You dont look like it." Said Bubbles

"If my calculations are correct" said Victor. "I'm more resiliant to this virus than you are, I should start feeling the affects after at least five miniuts."

They flew down to the lab and found the professor who is also infected.

"Professor" said "Blossom everyone is.."

"Sick I know" said the professor "I'm already working on it sniff." "I managed to Isolate the virus but it doesent match any virus documented." "This may be a new strain cough!""Look into my telescope." Blossom looked inside the telescope and found out that the virus looks just like the Bossman!

"Professor those look just like the Ameba Boys!" pointed out Blossom.

"The Ameba boys?" wondered the professor. "This may be a hunch but maybe they were stanind next to a keep off the grass sign in a attempt to break the law." "They even stayed out there when it rained and they caught a cold." "That cold could have made thier mingle cell anatomy to make this new virus." "But this is just a hunch." "Girls you must bring the Ameba boys back here!" "They are the cure!" "Do you know were they are?"

"Sure" said Bubbles "Buttercup yelled at them and they ran from town so no"

"Dont worry we will find them" said Blossom. Then the Four flew out and strted searching for the Ameba Boys.

Victor Turned Pale he started to feel the affect of the virus. After they searched and found nothing they started to fly slowly and then they fainted.

"Hey wake up" said a voice the four opened thier eyes and say the Ameba boys.

"Are yous ok?" asked Bossman.

"You must come back to Townsvill with us" said Blossom

"But I thought you said we where bad criminals." said Bossman "you did'nt want us around any more!"

"No" said Blossom "you can be the worst criminals ever!" "We must take you back and lock you up!" "so come on lets go!"

"Hey" said Bossman stearnly "with a big smirk on his face." "Why should we?" "we are'nt going anywere without a fight!"

"Yeah without a fight!" said The short one.

"Come on" said Blossom "were sick and we want to go home."

"Oh pleassssseeeee?" begged Bossman.

"Ok if we do will you come back with us?" asked Blossom

"Sure" said Bossman

"Ok" said Blossom "Lets get them!" said Blossom to the others.

Blossom flew slowly and weakly gave Bossman a seriously weak punch. But Bossman flew and fell on his back as if it was a real serious punch.

Bubbles Tried to punch the Tall one but she sneezed on him. And The tall one flew and landed on his back.

The short one was closeing in on Buttercup but she just looked at him and he fell on his back.

Victor gathered the three with his telekenisis and placed them in a big pile. The four then took the Ameba boys back to thier home.

People started to line up as they awaited the cure. The Ameba Boys were in a isolation chamber. The Professor withdrew DNA from the Ameba Boys and used it to cure everyone.

Victor Was last to be cured. The professor approached Victor,

"Wait" he said He took out a needle and withdrew some of his own infected blood. "Ok" he said. The Professor then cured Victor. "I will be takeing this sample of the Virus and Send it to homeworld to be further researched." Victor flew back to his little house on the hill.

Everyone in Townsvill was cured and even the Ameba Boys recovered as well.

"Ok" Ambeba Boys said the Professor "you're free to go thank you for you're cooperation."

"Go?" asked Bossman, "I thought we were criminals you locked us up and every thing."

"Well everything is better now" said the Professor. "He took the Ameba Boys out side and wave bye to them and closed the front door."

"I told you, you shuld have taken the orange!" Snapped Bossman to the Tall one.

_"WA WA WAAAA"_

("Oh Ameba Boys you are so dumb but we love you anyway because once agin the day is saved thanks to the Powerpuff girls." "Achoo! excuse me!")


	7. Boogie fights

Boogie fights

( "The city of Townsvill a city when all the grown ups go and get thier young for bed even the ailens who all they do is just get inside their cryo tubes, easy huh?" "the home of the powerpuff girls is even the same.")

"Man I'm not ready for bed yet"! said Buttercup jumping on her bed.

"Now girls we must rest" said Blossom "it's our responsability as super heroines to protect the city whenever danger appears and as be franklen said early to bead early to wake makes a lady smart pretty and great."

"Yeah" said Buttercup "but all the fun stuff happens at night partys, danceing, night clubs and stuff it wil be sweet once we're old enough to go out after dark, right Bubbles"?

"No" replied Bubbles

"What do you mean no?" asked Buttercup.

"I dont know" said Bubbles "hideing under her covers"

"You're not afraid of the dark are you?" asked Buttercup

"No" stammerd Bubbles,

"You arnt scared of Monsters under the bed are you?" asked Buttercup.

"NO!!" squeeled Bubbles who was now shivering.

"So" smirked Buttercup "I guess you arn't scared of the Boogie man are you?"

"Who?" asked Bubbles and Blossom.

"The Boogie man" said Buttercup "the most Scariest nastyest big toothed long clawed little kid gettingest monster in the world!" As she was discribeing him Buttercup was slowly creeping up to Bubbles. "But dont worry" said Buttercup "he only comes out," then Buttercup turned out her lamp "After Dark!"

"AAAHHHHH!" screamed Bubbles

"Wha?" said a shodowey figure that opend the girls bedroom door.

"AAAHHHHH!" screamed Bubbles and Blossom "IT"S THE BOOGIE MAN!!"

"Boogie man?" said the shadowey figure that turned the lights on and revealed that it was the professor. "Whats going on here?"

Bubbles was crying

"Buttercup" said the Professor "where you teasing you're sisters again?""What happend?" the Professor then approached the girls bed and sat on it. He then held Bubbles and she stopped crying.

"I was trying to sleep" said Blossom "but Buttercup was telling scary stories and Bubbles was afraid of the dark and.. and.."

"Yes" Blossom "I know" said the Professor Buttercup "likes to be a instagator."

"What?" asked Bubbles

"It means she was trying to get you're goat" explained Blossom. Bubbles was the cuddleing with her goat stuffed animal.

"Well" said Buttercup "it's not may fault that she's a baby whos scared of the dark."

"I'm sorry" said Bubbles "I wish I was braver."

"Now girls being scared does'net mean you'r a baby" said the Professor "I was scared when I herd my girls screaming." "Courage is'nt when you are not scared it's when you stand up and face them anyway." "And when you do you will get the courage to beat them." "Ok everyone into bed it's time to sleep." The Professor tuked each of the girls in and kissed each of them on the head. When he got to Buttercup, "No more monkey buiesness" he said just before kissing Buttercup.

"But!" said Bubbles

"Dont worry" said the Professor "the hall light will take care of any Boogie men that may show up."

( "Yawn well now thats over we can all get some...." "wait do you hear something?" "some kind of crazy beat.") A strange disco music begins to fill the air.("Who could still be awake at this time of night?")

Deep under the girls bed is some sort of night club a shadowy figure is working on what appeares to be a giant Disco ball.

"Ok" said the shadowy figure to a short monster "lets get this party started."

The little monster was walking into a room filled with monsters that are just haveing a good time.

"Hold on all you freaks and disasters." called the little monster "Chill on the fragile!" "Because here is the man of the hour the master!" "The one the only B..B...B.. Boogie Man!"

Then the Boogie man walked into the room "Creatures of darkness Jiggey!" "For too long we have been at the mercy of the light!" "Night lights, street lights, hall lights with the doors craked open." "And Our worst enemy the sun."

Every monster began to shake and cower in fear. "Yeah I know but I you're Boogie Man have already begun to start phase one of my grand master plan!" "That will end our problem once and for all." "Get Siccors on the line" said the Boogie man to the small monster.

The small monster handed the boogie man a phone that was routed to the Townsvill powerplant. And the minon Siccors was ordered to cut the city's power supply. He cut the wires and all the city's power was sapped away.

("oh no!" "the entier city is powerless!" "that means no street lights no hall lights with the door cracked open, and definetly no more night lights!")

Then due to no lights those monsters started to creep out of peoples beds and refrigerators.

The monsters started to dance and party in the streets. Then Boogie Man arrived at the scene in his stretched limo.

"Fashinably late I see" said one monster "and a little too late!" "It's already sunrise." The sun started to rise over the out skirts of town. All the monsters started to line up to get back under ground.

"Hold up" said Boogie "man did you forget my grand master plan?" "The sun will no longer bother us after I initiante-a my grand machine." He presses a secret button hidddon inside his cane then a giant disco ball flew up and eclipse the sun.

( "Oh no now morning will never come to Townsvill and these nocturnal nightmares will be free to roam the streets forever." "Whats this something is about to happen in the Flare house hold")

Everyone in the Flare family was sleeping in thier cryo tubes. Then a alarm started to blare. BEEP BEEP BEEP! Victor's mother Len'a rose and sent a meesage to Victor

"Son awaken and see what the emergency is from home world." She said.

Victor Decompressed the air and his door opend and Victor walked out. He walked over to the screen and answered a message.

On the screen was The emperor of the Solarien empire Motez.

"You're highness" said Victor lowering his head.

"Victor Flare" said Emporer Motez "this is a priorety one alert." "Our view of the Earth was blocked by a large sphere that reflects a lot of light, we will go and destroy this thing but I want you to try and solve this problem first." "Our Battle ships are on standby."

"Yes you're Majesty" said Victor raising his head.

He left the house and flew towards Townsvill.

The Monsters we're breaking into houses and started to terrorise people then the air was filled with screames.

Blossom started to scream as well but her's was out of anger. "I can't get any sleep!" "With all that racket going on out there." "She flew to her window something funky is going on downtown."

"Lets go check it out" said Buttercup happily

"Yes it may be trouble" said Blossom. The three girls flew out of thier house and to the city. They discovered a whole crop of monsters danceing.

"Oh my God!" said Blossom "the whole city has become a nightmare night club!"

"Yeah" cheered Buttercup who then started to dance with the monsters. "Right Bubbles?"

"Well" said Bubbles "It has a good beat that I can dance to!" Then Bubbles and Buttercup started to dance together.

Victor then arrived at the scene.

"Girls" said Victor "I recived a emergency message from the emporer himself!" "Home world is on a priorety one alert!"

"Why?" asked Blossom

Victor pointed upwards the girls looked up to the sun and saw that it was eclipsed. "The emporer asked me to tke care of the problem but our battle ships are on standby to go in and destroy it themselvs."

"Sounds like he needs to relax" said Buttercup still danceing "lets just dance the night away."

Then one of the monsters jumped at the girls and scared Bubbles and Buttercup. Buttercup jumped into Bubbles arms.

"Hey" said Bubbles "you got scared!"

"Yeah little girl" said the monster "I thought you liked to party!"

Then the four started to beat up all the monsters surrounding them.

"There are too many of them" said Blossom.

"Well well well it's the powerpuff girls and the other guy" said Boogie Man "crashing My party!"

"It's Victor!" said Victor

"So you're behind us not getting any sleep!" said Blossom

"Well" said Boogie man" Dont expect to sleep any time soon now that I blocked out the accursed sun we will make this night last forever!"

"Thats it!" said Blossom "come on we must destroy that disco ball." "the for flew into space and to the disco ball."

"No they can't!" said Boogie man he got back inside his limo and he flew into space after them. "I will do this myself!"

The four already arrived at the ball.

"Ok" said blossom "accelerate into V formation."

"Wow look at the size of that thing!" said Victor.

"Dont get distracted Victor" said Buttercup.

"I see a small exaust port at the end of the cassem if we hit it with our laser vision we can destroy the ball." said Blossom

Lasers started to fire at the four.

"Boogie man's on our tail!" cried Bubbles.

"Stay on target!" said Victor

"He's to close" cried Buttercup

"Stay on Target!" said Victor.

"We are already in so cover us Victor!" said Blossom

Most of the fire was sent towards Victor.

"Uh" said "Victor I got a problem here!"

One laser hit Victor.

"Ouch!" said Victor "I'm hit I cant continue with you!"

"Get out of here Victor you cant do more good back there!" said Blossom

"Sorry" said Victor flying upwards

"I'll let him go" said Boogie "man I must stay on the leader!"

He continued to fire at the girls.

"Look out" said Buttercup who rolled with Blossom to move her out of the way of a laser. But the roll sent them away leaving Bubbles alone.

"He heh" laughed Boogie man

"No Buttercup and Blossom and Victor are gone I cant do this alone." said Bubbles who then started to cry.

Bubbles then remebered what the professor said. "Bubbles if you just stay and face you're feares you can beat them!"

Bubbles stopped crying and kept going. Boogie man started to fire fiercely at her.

"Hmm" said Boogie man "what a fiesty little one!" "His targeting computer locked on to Bubbles." "I have you now!" Lasers started to fly at Boggie Man's limo. "What?"

Buttercup and Blossom reappeared at the scene. they hit the limo with thier laser vision and Boogie man was sent flying away.

"Woo who!" they cheered.

"You're all clear kid" said Buttercup

"So lets blow this thing and go back to bed." said Blossom

Bubbles Flew up to the exaust port and shot it with her laser vision.

The three flew away from the disco ball in a safe distance when it exploded.

On thier way back they encountered Victor who looked like he was shocked.

"You okay?" asked Buttercup

"I got a little cooked, but I'm ok" said Victor.

The Sun was exposed and all the monsters were disintagrated.

( "That right nightmares the sun is out and dont let the door in the front hit ya were it should have bit ya!")

( "So once agin the day is saved, get it the day is saved?" "you dont get it." "You see it was going to be night forever." "They saved the day litterly!")

"Shhh!" went Blossom.

("Sorry thanks to the Powerpuff girls good night!")


	8. Ice Sore

Ice Sore

("The City Of Townsvill!" "Geez oh boy is it hot!" "We are haveing a horrible heat wave!" "The little house on the hill doesent seem bothered at all!" "how could they!?" "They are the strangest aliens I ever seen!" "Even in the Powerpuff Girls suburban home the heat is makeing the professor hot under the collar!")

The Professor was reaserching math equsions the heat made him as red as a lobster! He was pondering hard but the heat was too much for him.

"Ok" he said wipeing sweat from his brow. "Four equals the coesine of grumble.. grumble... No thats not it!" The Professor pounded the table in anger but the tremor couased his cup full of hot coffie to spill on his hand. "OW!" yelped the professor.

In the kitchen the Blossom and Bubbles were awaiting oatmeal for breakfast Buttercup was at the stove cooking it.

"Hurry up with our oatmeal Buttecup!" said Blossom

"Yeah hurry up!" said Bubbles.

"All right" said Buttercup she used her heat vision and sped up the heating process. She then flew over and sevred it to the others but it was bubbleing like hot lava. But they didnt noticed the two took a spoonfull and put it in their mouths but not soon after they put it in their mouths they shrieked in pain.

"OW MY MOUTH MY MOUTH!" shrieked Bubbles faning her mouth with her toungue hanging out Blossom was doing the same thing.

"THIS OATMEAL IS TOO HOT!" shrieked Blossom

"So Blow On It!" said Buttercup.

Blossom got a hold of herself and Inhailed

("And belive it or not of all days today is a day when Blossom discovers she has a new power.")

Blossom Exhales and a blue mist sprays out of her mout and the oatmeal was covered in ice.

"Hey guys!" said Blossom cheerfully "look What I just did!"

"Hmm. do it again" said Buttercup.

Blossom blew the ice breath agin and it collected on Buttercups face.

"How did you do that?" asked Buttercup wipeing the ice off her face.

"I just blow" said Blossom.

"Ok" said Buttercup she and Bubbles tried it but they both couldnt do it!

"So what will you do with it?" asked Buttercup.

"I know" said Bubbles "make the floor all ice like in Tom and Jerry thats my favorite!"

"Yeah make the floor all ice!" said Buttercup

So Blossom hovered over the kitchen floor and blew on it makeing the floor all ice.

"Yeah you did it" cheered Buttercup and Bubbles.

The three satrted to slide and skate around the ice.

"Hi Professor" said Buttercup skateing passed the professor.

The professor was clutching his burnt hand and he sliped on the ice.

"Ouch! who did this?" asked the professor

Bubbles ans Buttercup pointed at Blossom, "She did it!" they both blamed

"How on earth did you do this?" asked the professor struggleing to get back on his feet.

"She has Ice breath" said Buttercup

"Show me" said the Professor.

Blossom Blew and the breath froze the professor's face

"Wow increadable!" he said

"But Professor" said Buttercup "me and Bubbles cant do it and I thought you made us all the same."

"Well" said the professor "it is true that you all hve the same abilities like flying streangth and laser eyes but you all have you're own abilites like Bubbles being able to speak spanish, and Victor and his family's telekenisis."

"Si" said Bubbles.

"But Blossom" said the Professor "You must controll you're new power dont make you're sisters too jealous." Then the professor winked at her. "Now if you excuse me I need to go thaw."

Bubbles and Buttercup were flying to school but Blossom was slinding on ice she blew.

At Pokey oats Kindergarden the heat was makeing everyone crankey.

"Great" said Ms. Kean faning herself "out of all days for the air conditioner to break."

"Hey Ms. Kean" said a student "look I made a drawing!"

"I dont care" said Ms. Kean "Now go play!"

"Hey" called Pablo a mexican student "Hola Buttercup!"

"Shut up Pablo" snapped Buttercup.

"Hola Bubbles!"

"Movarte El Nino!"

Blossom stepped up infront of Pablo

"Blossom how come you're sisters are so mean?" asked Pablo

"I have Ice powers and they don't" said Blossom

"Ok" class said Ms. Kean "they are coming over to fix the air conditioner so everyone go outside and play."

All the students except Victor was protesting this. "Outside!" said Ms. Kean

("Outside in this heat wave!? oh those poor little things.")

Everyone except Victor and the girls were suffering from the heat they were badly burned and were very dehydrated. Victor was acting like nothing was wrong and that everyone was just overeacting.

"How can you not feel anything?" asked Buttercup to Victor.

"Well I'am from what you humans call the sun I can handel this kind of heat." Explained Victor, "In fact I'm starting to feel a little homesick."

Pablo cralwed over to Blossom and asked her to use her ice power.

"I can only use it when I really need to." said Blossom

"Blossom come quick!" called a student,

"What is it Rhadu?" asked Blossom

"It's Mary she's in trouble!"

Mary was on the ground and she was suffering from the first stage of heat stroke.

She then used her ice breath and it saved Mary.

"Hey" said Victor "you can create ice by breathing!"

All the students began crawling towards Blossom

"Ice... Blossom... help us" moaned all the students

"I dont know" said Blossom

"No no no!" warned Buttercup "the professor said no useing the ice powers unless you really need to."

Ms. Kean stepped outside and Bubbles and Buttercup flew up to her and said that Blossom was doing something bad.

"Blossom never does anything bad" said Ms. Kean. She looked around and saw that the whole playground was a winter wonderland.

"Hmph" grumbled Victor "I liked it better when it was hot."

At that time the hotline rang Buttercup answered it and took Bubbles and flew outside.

"Hey ice princess" called Buttercup "we got an emergency."

"Ok" said Blossom Blowing ice on some ice cream cones "I just have to finish makeing snow cones for everyone."

"Forget it" said Buttercup "Hey Brains!" called Buttercup to Victor "Ice princess is busy come help us!" So Victor left and joined the girls.

The emergency is the jewelrey store was being robbed the three heroes flew and the robbers saw them and sped up in thier get away car.

They reved up thier tires but the friction caused them to pop. Without the support of thier tires they began to slow down.

"We got them now!" said Buttercup but when she said that Blossom arrived.

"Sorry I'm late did I miss anything?" she asked "Hey look! Bad guys!" "I'll handle this!" Blossom Started to inhale the other three warned her not to but they were to late blossom Blew the ice and it froze a tree, two policemen, and a group of people. The ice did engulf the car but it also froze the road unfortunetly the slickness made the slideing care speed up and allowed the criminals to get away.

"Thanks Blossom!" souted the criminals. Victor tried to use his telekenisis but the car was going to fast for him to concentrate on it the criminals got away.

"Way to go ice princess!" snapped Buttercup

"You did a bad thing" said Bubbles

"Not only we failed but you also froze people!" said Victor

"You're right" said Blossom, "Sorry police, sorry people of Townsvill, sorry tree." "I swear to never use this power again."

At the Mayor's office he was looking through his telescope.

"I'm looking for the sorce of this heat!" said the Mayor, He looked around and saw a firey rock heading towards Townsvill. "Goodness Gracious Great Ball of Fire!"

"Yes" said Ms. Bellum "thats called the sun!"

"No!" "I mean thre is a fire ball heading right towards us!" said The Mayor

The four saw this but Blossom was to mopey to do something. The other three flew up to the ball but Bubbles and Buttercup was stopped by the heat.

"Dont Worry!" said Victor "I will stop it!" He tried his telekenisis but the fireball was to big to move. So he flew to it and grasped the fire ball trying to stop it but he alone couldent slow it down but he kept trying.

"Use you're powers Blossom!" said Buttercup

"No" said Blossom "I made a promise!"

"Forget you're promise!" "just do it!" ordered Buttercup

So Blossom Flew up to the ball and Blew ice at it Victor Quickley moved out of the way. The fireball was changed into a ice ball

"Hey!" said the Mayor "Blossom stopped the fireball!"

"But" said Ms. Bellum "there is a giant Ice ball heading towards us."

"True" said the Mayor "but it's not a giant fireball!"

The four flew up and smashed the ice ball it began to snow everywere and it cooled the city down.

("So once again! the day is saved! thanks to the Powerpuff Girls.")


	9. The Rowdyruff Boys A

Rowdyruff Boys part one

( "The city of Townsvill is under attack by Mojo Jojo!")

Mojo had his giant blaster and fireing green beams at people running in terror then the girls made the scene.

("Go Girls Go!")

The three arrived and beat up Mojo his attempt was foiled.

"Curse you powerpuff girls!" shouted Mojo he was arrested had his picture taken and had his fingure prints put on file.

next few days

("The city of Townsvill is under attack!")

Mojo was in a flying saucer and was destroying buildings with it's gun The powerpuff gilrs arrived and Blossom grabbed the gun and swung it around and threw it into space

"Curse you Powerpuff Girls!" Shouted Mojo he was arrested had his picture taken and had his fingure prints put on file.... Again

next few days

("The city of Townsvill is under attack!")

Mojo was in his robot suit and was destryoing more buildings the girls arrived again and Blossom punched the glass to Mojo's cockpit she didnt break the glass but instead it weakened it Bubbles and Buttercup broke a couple of powerlines and held them infront of the robot's legs and Blossom Pushed the robot and he tripped over the wires and Mojo popped out of the cockpit.

"Curse you Powerpuff Girls!" Shouted Mojo he was arrested had his picture taken and had his fingure prints put on file.... Again

next few days

("The city of Townsvill is doomed!" "The girls are at Mojo's Mercy!")

Mojo was in a much bigger fighting Robot and He held the girls in his and almost crushing them

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Mojo "I have you now!"

"Not if I can help it!" said a voice

The voice is Victor he showed up and broke through the cockpit he charged at Mojo and held him down with his telekenisis Victor walked over to the controll panel and realeased the gils Victor picked up Mojo and activated the self destruct sequance Victor carried Mojo and flew with the girls to a safe spot away from the blast.

Victor and the girls landed and Victor dropped Mojo in front of them.

"Curse you Victor!" shouted Mojo

"Give it up Mojoke" said Buttercup

"Yeah" said Bubbels "you'll never beat us!"

"The Powerpuff Girls Never lose!" said Blossom

"If they need it" said Victor "I will always provide assistance!"

Mojo was arrested had his picture taken and had his fingure prints put on file.... Again

That night in Mojo's jail cell he went mad he jumped around his cell and beat on things while makeing monkey screeches.

Later when he calmed down he was sitting in the corner of his cell.

"Curse those accuresed Powerpuff girls said Mojo, and that stupid alien Victor." Mojo grumbled. "I need to devise a plan so diabolicle so sinister so diabolical It will bring those tiny titans to thier knees. I need to beat them at thier own game fight fire with fire I need..... To make a phone call."

The next morning Mojo used his one telephone call to the powerpuff girls house.

The phone range and Bubbles answered it

"Hi" said Bubbles

"Hello" said Mojo "can I speak to professor Utonium?"

"Who can I say is calling?" asked Bubbles

"Oh" said Mojo "no one he would know just a curious stranger" said Mojo. Sad enough Bubbles baught it

"Professor!" called Bubbles "theres a stranger on the phone!"

The professor took the phone

"What can I do for you?" he asked

Mojo cleared his throaght and disguised his voice

"Hello I'm from the Townsvill community colledge and i'm doing a report on the powerpuff girls and I was just wondering, what exactly are those little girls made of?"

"Ok" said the professor "eight cups of sugar, a pinch of spice, a tablespoon of everything nice, and this is important accidentaly add a drop of chemical X."

"Wow thanks" said Mojo

The professor started to talk again. "I also have a great recipie for pound..." Mojo had already hung up on him.

"Those are to girly" said Mojo "I need more manly ingredients."

He walked up to a inmate lifting weights and Mojo snuck up to his armpits and clipped hair from them.

He walked up to the cafatirea and asked for escargot.

He hen snuck up behind talking dog who was doing work at the Townsvill prison and ripped his tail off.

"Ok" said Mojo "Snipps and Snails and a Puppy dog tail" ..... "what can counter that brat Victor?"... "I got it!"

Mojo walked back to the cafatirea and asked for eggs he brought the eggs back with him to his cell of course these egges were disgusting and rotton.

"Rotton egg!" said Mojo "Victor is calm laid back and willing to help." "A bad egg is the total opposite of that."

"Now we need chemical X" Mojo looked around and saw the filthy jail cell toilet.

"Perfect!" laughed Mojo that night Mojo set up the toilet as some Voodoo scene.

"The culdren bubbles" said Mojo "the moon is in proper alighnment and the ingreedients are ripe!"

Mojo carried the four things to the toilet and dropped them in and flushed.

"Let the seeds of evil bear fruit!" laughed Mojo

The toilet overflowed and fooled the prison when it cleared Mojo looked and saw three smalll boys the same age as the powerpuff girls and had the same hair color and favorite color. they wor long sleave shirts but the red one had a backwards baseball cap.

"My boys!" cheered Mojo hugging them but the red one punched Mojo's mouth and carried Mojo into the air by his shirt coller.

"Hands off" he said "who do you think you are pops?" asked the red one rude like.

"Yes"said Mojo "I'm you're father!"

The red one let go of Mojo and rejoined the other two.

"Hey" said Mojo "looking around weres the fourth one?"

"I'm over here" said a deep voice that could scare even HIM. out of the dark corner of the cell walked a small boy with a black vest and white shirt long brown hair and black pants his eyes were dark black and when Mojo stared at them he was getting chills.

"Were not babies" said the red one then the three said together "Were the Rowdyruff Boys!"

"Boomer" said the blue one

"Brick" said the red one

"Butch" said the green one

The black on spoke again "I'm Vladamire."

"Were here" said Brick "to kick some butt!" "and scince you'res is the only one here I guess we will start with you!"

"I" said Vladamire "wish to take peoples lives away I wish to here the screams of the innocent before I make thier blood spray accross the ground."

But Mojo said that his butt is to rotton for the boys to kick and how he is not innocet to be killed. He said the powerpuff girls are a better choise to beat up.

"You" said Mojo to Vladamire "want to kill some one who wishes for peace and who will lay his life down for it! you wish to destroy the shield that protects others some one who says all life is sacred some one of high nobility! You want to kill Victor Flare!"

The four all said yes to they wish to fight someone like those.

"I would be happy to take you to them but first we must get out of here" The Rowdeyruffs grabbed Mojo and broke through the celling of the jail and escaped

( "Oh No! Those Boys are B B B Bad To the Bone!")

end of part one


	10. The Rowdyruff Boys B

Rowdyruff Boys B

(The city of Townsvill is under attack!)

But this time it was not Mojo who was attacking it was a giant octopuss. The powerpuffs attacked it but the octopus swung it's tentacles Bubbles caught the tentacles and Blossom ripped them off. Blossom Then Beat the octopus's head with his severed tentacle. The octopuss fell limp and was going to fall on some flowers and ladybugs Bubbles was busy shooing them away The octopuss was about to crush her but Bubbles sblew them away but she still got crushed but she managed to break through it's eye she was unharmed. At that Moment the Rowdyruffs made the scene.

"Hey!" shouted Brick "why dot you pick on someone you're own size?" "We're the Rowdyruff Boys and we want to fight!" The boys flew up to the girls and gave each of them a punch the girls were sent flying into a building wall. At that time Victor arrived

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yes" said Blossom "but whats up with those guys?"

"I think" said Buttercup "They're asking for a hiney whooping!"

Buttercup Charged at Brick and started to punch him into a dumpster But butch pulled Buttercup off Brick then Boomer and Butch started to give her punches of their own Bubbles and Blossom charged and punched Butch and Boomer off Buttercup and sent them flying at the dumpster.

"Hey?" asked Brick "what's wrong with you girls?" "you're supposed to start crying when we hit ya!"

"What are you guys new?" asked Blossom

"We're the Powerpuff Girls!" said Bubbles

"Hey" said Brick to Victor "what about you buddy boy?" "Why are you with a bunch of wimpy girls?"

"I'm" said Victor, "Victor Flare son of the ambassador and the ambassadorial aid to the mighty solarien empire!" "I'm also a assistant and a friend to the powerpuff girls!" "You mess with them you mess with me!"

"So" smirked Brick "we would like you to meet someone."

Then scary organ music begins to fill the air

("Oh no!...it can't be...it can't be....Vladamire!")

Vladamire started to descend from the sky and he stared at our heroes.

"So" he said to Victor "you're this Victor Flare." Vladamire began to inspect Victor closely.

"Yes you do seem very righteous!" "Well hm hmmm hmmm hmm hmm" laughed Vladamire "I want to kill everyone and Flare I'm starting with you!"

The Girls gulped at this and at the sight of Vladamire and started to sweat.

"Well" said Victor "I will protect everyone if I must I will fight you!"

"You cant" said Bubbles grabbing Victor's arm "he will destroy you!"

"Hm hmmm hmmm hmm hmm" laughed Vladamire "you got that right Powerpuff Girl, but if the Rowdyruffs fail then I will have the pleasure of killing you myself!"

Vladamire turned his attention to Victor and said "I'm the Black King and you are the White King in chess white moves first so Victor GO!"

Victor Concetraited on Vladamire and tried to move him with his telekinesis.

"Now it's my turn!" said Vladamire he raised his hand and shot a beam from his palm and it hit Victor and broke his concentration.

"Hm hmmm hmmm hmm hmm" laughed Vladamire "I have more power in my hand than you do in you're whole big brain!" "You will have to do better than that to beat me!"

Victor had to improvise so he just charged at Vladamire and tackled him far away. Soon they both were out of sight.

The girls turned their attention to the rowdyruffs.

"Well" said Brick "those two wont bother us!" "Well I guess we will just have to serve it up!" The Rowdyruffs began to charge at the powerpuffs and once they collided they began to punch and kick each other. Eventually the powerpuffs launched the rowdyruffs into a building. Brick got angry

"Ballistic Barrage!" shouted Brick. The Rowdyruffs charged at the girls again once they reached each other the Rowdyruffs began to pummel the powerpuffs into he road. Once they stopped, the powerpuffs got angry.

"Acrobattack!" shouted Blossom, the powerpuffs began to cartweel over to the rowdyruffs and once they reached them the girls kicked them into the air and the girls flew up after them and kicked them again into the road. They both got angry and began to charge each other while giving their battle cries. Once they collided they began to fight so fiece but they began to take the city with them.

At the fight nearby Victor wasn't doing to well he was completely worn out and Vladamire was just laughing.

"You are so pathetic" laughed Vladamire "even you're solarien fighting style is no use!"

Victor began to charge at Vladamire again and he manage to sneak in a successful punch to the face. But Vladamire countered with a chop to Victor's kidneys.

"Give it up Flare!" scowled Vladamire "I wont kill you but I will just make you suffer."

"No" said Victor "I will not let you kill people and let you have you're way!"

"Well" smirked Vladamire "I will truly enjoy killing you!"

Vladamire charged up to Victor and gave him a punch that launched him to the Mayor's office.

But the girls were launched at there to all four hit the Mayor's window and slid off the Mayor just said Hi as if nothing was wrong

"Hi Blossom" said the Mayor "Goood-bye Blossom Hello Bubbles, Good-bye Bubbles, Hi Buttercup, Goodbye- Buttercup, Hi Victor, Goody-bye Victor."

The four were reunited

"How are you?" asked Blossom

"Welll" said Victor "we're evenly matched."

"If we keep fighting like this...." said Blossom

"OH!" interrupted talking dog "POWERPUFF GIRLS LOOK OUT!"

"Ha ha!" laughed Vladamire "look at the new strategy I have for all of you!"

Then the Rowdyruffs arrived with a plane a ship and a bus all full of people they threw these transports at our four heroes.

The powerpuffs flew and caught them and when they were being praised for thier efforts the rodyruffs gave the powerpuffs a cheap shot.

The four heroes came to the conclusion that if they continue to fight the city will be destroyed. So they flew towards the city limits in hopes that they will lure the rowdyruffs out of the city.

"Look at those sissies!" said Boomer

"Yeah running like little chickens" said Butch. Then the rowdyruffs began to give chase

The Rowdyruffs began to get jet fire behind them and they began to catch up.

"Ok" said Brick "kick in the after burner!"

The rowdyruffs flew passed the four and they were caught in the smog then they began to choke on it, they began to feel weak and they started to fall to the ground.

"Ha" laughed Butch "good thing we had those burritos for lunch."

"Now lets finish those sissies!" ordered Brick. The four Rowdyruffs flew down and stuck our heroes in the back they flew down hard and landed deep in the road. There was a huge white flash and all that remained of the blast sight was that one hole in the road.

"Hm hmmm hmmm hmm hmm" laughed Vladamire "They should be dead by now."

"Lets go back to Mojo's pad and celebrate." said Butch

Back at the hole everyone in the city bagan to crowd around it and began to cry.

("No..sob no... say it ant so...sob say something girls... and Victor but please don't say good-bye")

People began to shed tears and they fell down the hole and hit the four on the head and thus waking them up. They began to rise out of the hole and hang thier heads in shame.

"Sorry we failed you Townsvill" said Blossom

"We will leave" said Bubbles "I'm sure you will find better super heroes."

"You don't want us here" said Buttercup

"Don't worry" said "Victor my empire will not consider this a act of war." The four began to leave but Ms. Bellum stopped them

"Don't go" said Ms. Bellum "we don't want better super heroes, we love you and Victor, you're assistance as well as you're race is always welcome!" "Besides you haven't lost you were just attacking the problem from the wrong angel." "What do little boys fear more than anything else in the world?"

"Bugs!" said Bubbles

"No Bubbles that's what you're afraid of" said Buttercup

"Oh yeah" smiled Bubbles.

"Girls you are what boy fear most." "So instead of fighting try being nice!"

"What do you mean?" asked Buttercup.

"You know" said Ms. Bellum "Nice."

"Oh ok" giggeled Bubbles.

"Wait" said Victor "How can I beat Vladamire?" "he loves to fight, terrorize and kill what can he possibly be afraid of?"

"Leave that to us" said Ms. Bellum who whispered a plan into Victor's ear. "People like him all have a common weakness."

"Ok" giggeled Blossom "lets go get them!"

They flew up and passed the window to Mojo's observatory.

"Grr.." grumbled Vladamire "they just don't know how to die do they?"

"Get them!" ordered Mojo

The Rowdyruffs chased after them and they all froze at what they saw.

The powerpuff girls were looking pretty. Victor stepped aside knowing being a guy he couldn't help in the girl's plan. Besides he knew what was about to happen.

The Girls floated slowly over to the three rowdyruffs and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek.

The boys began to freak out and they began to glow and then they exploded.

"Hmm." Thought Vladamire "you girls used you're feminine wields terminate them."

The girls Flew up to Vladamire and all three kissed him.

"HA HA HA" laughed Vladamire "thanks for showing me you're affection but feminine wields wont work on me!"

"Then this will" said Victor. "Look at everyone living together sure is peaceful."

Vladamire looked and saw everyone in Townsvill hugging and loving each other and doing good deeds and working together.

Vladamire grabbed his head "no I'm allergic to peace!" he began to swell up like he was having a reaction.

"Love.. Love...makes...me want to.... hurl..."

Vladamire turned green and he also began to glow and then he also exploded.

"Curse you Powerpuff Girls!" shouted Mojo. He was being hauled away in a swat van.

"Hey" giggled Blossom "I kind of liked kissing."

"Yeah" giggled Bubbles "how about you Buttercup?"

Buttercup was coughing and spitting in disgust.

"So" said Victor "can you explain to me what these coot-ties are?" The girls began to laugh.

("Oh girls you're growing up so fast and Victor you have alot to learn about human behavior." "So once again the day is saved Thanks to the Powerpuff Girls.")


	11. Sleepover Madness

Sleep over madness

("The city of Townsvill, a good friendly place to converse and talk with you're friends nad here at the powerpuff girls suburban home. Our heroines are getting ready for a new expirience")

"Ok girls" said The professor "are you ready for this?"

"Sure" said Blossom "We are glad to accept Victor's invitation to a sleep over at his house."

"You think everything will be allright?" asked Bubbles

"Well" said Buttercup "I'm sure he may try to make everything ok but he may mess up everything."

"At least we will finally meet his family" said Blossom.

"If you have any problems" said The professor "dont be afriad to just come home."

"The worst I can think of" said Buttercup "is the Flare family takeing us aboard thier space ship and pokeing us and doing alien test on us."

Bubbles started to get scared and shiver. "S.s.s. So we may get udbucted?" she asked

"It's possible" said Buttercup

"Bubbles" said the Professor holding her. "The flare family has not been here long but if they came here to ubduct you dont you think they would have done it by now?"

"Right" said Blossom "Victor's our friend he wont hurt us."

"Well" said Buttercup "just be cautious."

No sooner that they were packed up the girls flew around the city and couldent find Victor's house, it took them an hour until Blossom remembered that Victor's house is on the outskirts near Tokyo City district.

When they arrived it was already sundown. They approached the door and knocked. Then a Man Opened the door. He looked like a 15th century Noble he wore a blue outfit similar to Victor's with white highlights he also had Blue eyes and tan almost red hair it was just as short as Victor's.

"Greetings" said the man "You must be the powerpuff girls I'm Victor's father Nir." "Please step inside." The girls Stepped into the house it seemed ordinary and there were strange sounds comeing from the basement.

"Ah" said A woman "the powerpuff girls Victor has told us much about you three." The girls were too nervious to say anything. "Hi" said Blossom nerviously. The Woman was very beautiful she had long dark brown hair witch was combed over to the left side of her head she wore another similar outfit to Victor's hers was blue and with purple highlights. "I'm Victor's Mother Len'a," she did the solarien gesture for greetings and at that moment The girls knew everything was going to be ok.

"Greetings" said Victor approaching from a hallway around the corner. "I see you met my parental units I'm honered that you could attend one of my earth recreational activities called a sleep-over."

"Well" said Buttercup "we're glad to be here."

"Yes" said Nir "it is a pleasure to meet the earth friends of our son."

"Of course" said Len'a "now please meet our other male offspring."

Then Two other male people who look older than Victor approached and preformed the solarien gesture for Greetings. One was taller and he wore a white outfit and he had beard hair letting grow in.

"Hello" he said "I'm the oldest son Kot"

And the other wore a black fighters robe and this shown that he can mean buisness.

"I'm the second oldest Roon." said the second one.

All four members did the solarien gesture for greeteings. The girls nerviousness went away.

Not soon after that The girls tried the Solarien gesture for greetings this was thier first time doing it. "So this is how you do it?" asked Bubbles. You fold you're hands and put you're thumbs together and stick them upwards and bow.

"You do it well" said Len'a

"Someday you can make it in the Solarien Empire" said Nir

"Now we are new to this whole sleep-over thing" said Victor

"But it is something we are willing to try with our friends from Earth." said Kot

"We all have this planned out" said Nir "we first shall attend to a meal you earth people call dinner."

"Yeah" said Buttercup "nerviously what do Solariens call it?"

"3rd meal of the day" said Len'a

The four set the table and redied eight chairs for themselves and thier guest.

All eight people have sat at the table and awaited thier food.

The Len'a walked to the kitchen and walked back out.

"This is a special day" she said holding eight small containers. "So we shall eat a special meal."

Then the girls got excited to see what it is.

Len'a placed a container infront of each person and the family opend it. The girls opened thiers as well then their excitement diminished. The three picked up thier food and it was a thin black disc it was warm and rock hard.

"Ah! a consumable disc" said Kot "mother you can do the best."

"Consumable disc?" wispered Buttercup to Blossom.

"Maybe its not so bad" said Bubbles She picked it up and tried to bite it but it was so rock hard that it almost cracked her teeth.

"OW!" she screamed "what is this?" shreiked Bubbles.

"You humans call that a sunspot" said Victor "freshly imported from Homeworld."

"This is to hard." said Bubbles "we cant eat it."

"Oh" said Nir "this is unexpected."

"No one can resist a fresh sunspot" said Kot

"There humans" remarked Roon "what do you expect?"

After one hour of a meal nightmare Len'a and Kot mashed up the suspot to make a mush. The girls ate it but it tast terrible almost like an steak chard completely black.

The girls asked if they could go to sleep even though it was only 7:00 they figured the sooner they sleep through the night the sooner they can leave.

"Well" said Len'a "we dont normaly go rest at this time, but ok."

They showed them to the basement and then down into the underground lab and ship hanger.

The girls saw the Transport crusier and dropped thier jaws in amazement.

"Amazing isnt it?" asked VIctor "you should see our fighters."

Victor guiede the girls to the three fighter ships.

"This is cool" said Buttercup "I would like to try and fly it."

"I can teach you" said Victor "but we can do that later."

The girls were shown to cryo tubes three extra ones than the ones for the Flare Family.

"Please sleep" said Victor decompressing the air from the tube and opening it.

"Is it safe?" asked Blossom

"Of course" said Victor "we built this especialy for humans."

"Ok" said The girls climbing into thier tubes

The doors closed and all of a sudden the girls felt drowzy, then they were all asleep the girls then were haveing a gret dream Buttercup was dreaming about punching badguys and Bubbles was dreaming about her being surrounded by soft cuddly animals and Blossom was dreaming about the peace of thing with no villians.

The next Morning the girls awoke in thier cryo tubes and they were really happy because of the dreams that they had.

They saw a red button in the tube they pressed it and the air was decompressed and they were let out They walked out of the basement and Met the Flare Family.

"The sleep-over has been done" said Nir

"Please say we pleased you" said Victor

"We got questions first" said Blossom.

"First of all" said Buttercup "is the instant sleep in the cryo tube caused by something?"

"Yes" said Len'a "the tube realeses non flamable gas that is weak in case we need to rise quickly but as sson as a person enters a tube it expels gas that puts you to sleep."

"Is a good dream" said Bubbles "also part of the tubes?"

"Yes" said Nir "the blue lights and the gas trigers the imagination portions in you're brains and activates a good dream." "We belive that sleep is a sacred moment in a day so we try to make it enjoyable in any way we can."

"So" said Victor "were we a good host?"

"Hmmm." "You're good" said Blossom "but next time lets do our house."

( "Well good dreams all the time?" "I'll take two!" "So For a first time the sleep over is saved thenks to the Flare Family!")


	12. Tough Love

Tough Love

("The City of Townsvill a city of brotherly love!" "or should I say sisterly love!" "love for those devought doers of justice and dotable... a... things." "The Powerpuff Girls and then theres Victor the alien for the sun.")

The girls were flying overhead and they herd a cat cry, they looked down and saw a cat stuck in a tree. They flew down and saved the cat and returned it to her seinior citizen master. Then they flew to Pokey Oats kindergarden Ms. Kean was walking and she stepped on a rollerskate she sliped and went into the air The girls flew to her caught her and placed her on a cair and gave her a apple. The girls then got a call on the hotline the girls flew and the emrgency was at the Mayo'rs house he was struggleing to open a pickle jar. Buttercup used her laser vision on the lid and Bubbles opend the jar. The girls flew home and helped the professor mix a concoction but it exploded.

("Oh arn't those little scamps adorable?" "oh how we just love the Powerpuff Girls.")

But little do they know is that they are being watched by a devilish man know only as HIM. Who was takeing a bath.

"Oh" said HIM "how I hate the Powerpuff Girls!" "Oh Powerpuff Girls we need you, Oh Powerpuff Girls save us!" "Oh Powerpuff Girls we love you!" "Even that brat Victor seems more plesent than they are even, thought he makes me want to vomit!" Then HIM picked up his rubber duck. "Oh Mr. Quackers!" "am I the only one who hates those anoying brats?"

"squeek squeek!"

"Oh really you hate them too!?" "I knew I could count on you!" "but how could I beat them with all that love surrounding them?"

"Squeek!"

"Whats that you say?"

"squeek squeek!"

"Yes thats brilliant!" "What a truely evil plot Mr. Quackers you are a geniouse!" "I will finally be rid of those girls FOREVER!" HIM then left his home and went into the sky above Townsvill.

"Oh poor unsuspecting Townsvill unaware of the evil that floats above you're head so with a flick of my wrist and a twirl of my claw, I'll be rid of those girls once and for all." Than a red mist began to fall on the city and people who were sleeping were breathing the mist.

The next day the girls were flying and they saw the same cat that was stuck in the tree. Bubbles was reaching for the cat but it scratched Bubbles and when she picked it up she was scratched and the old master was screaming at the girls telling them to let her cat go. Then The girls flew to school and Ms. Kean said that they were tardy and a student threw a piece of paper at them.

"Ms. Kean" said Bubbles "Billy threw a paper ball at me!"

"Billy" said Ms. Kean "throwing paper just wont do!" "you should try apples they are much harder." Then Ms. Kean picked up her apple and threw it at Blossom. "Class please join me!" Then the whole class began to bombard the girls with junk.

The girls stuggleing to shield themselfs from the junk and walk to the Hotline that was buzzing the girls stepped outside and they saw The Flare Family's transport ship flying overhead. The girls flew over to Victor's House. Once they arrived they knocked on the door.

Nir answered it and the girls requested that they speak to Victor.

"Greeting girls" said Victor "We just returned from our diplomatic mission from homeworld, it was good to be home."

"Nice" said Buttercup

"Victor" said Blossom "everyone is being either mean or angry with us today." "We just came because we wanted to see if maybe you knew what was happening."

"Sorry" said Victor "I dont."

"Well" said Bubbles "we just got a call from the Mayor, why dont you join us?"

The four then flew over to the Mayor's house.

"We got here as fast as we could" said Blossom "whats the problem?" Blossom noticed the jar of pickels on the Mayor's desk. "Oh the pickle jar again, well have that jar open in a jiffy." Blossom then flew up to the jar and grabbed it.

"Unhand my pickles you fiend!" said the Mayor, "that is the grounds for imediate incarseration!" "get'em boys!" then a bunch of secret service agents broke though the windows and pointed thier guns at the girls.

"Un" said Buttercup "I hade fun, but I think we here the professor calling so bye!" "the four rushed out of the office and over to the powerpuff girls house."

"Geez" said Buttercup "this is really one freaky day!"

("Oh for crying out loud will you three shut up for once!" "always crying and moaning about something sheesh you give me a headache.")

The four have arrrived at the professor's lab.

"Oh professor" said Blossom "somethin wierd is going around Townsvill and..."

"OHHHHH" moaned the professor "how many times have I told you not to come barging in like that?" "Victor you are a guest to this planet you should know better." said the professor bitterly. "IT'S NOT NICE!" The professor lunged at the four and they flew upstairs and to the front door and they opend the door and there was a angry mob outside. The people had angry red eyes and they were chanting Destroy Powerpuff Girls.

"Whats wrong with you people" said Buttercup

"You act as if you" said Blossom

"Hate" said a femine male voice.

"Yes" said Blossom. "Wait who said that?"

"Why I did" said HIM riseing over the people who he is controlling. "Oh Victor if only you're family were here than you would be aginst them two."

"It's HIM!" said the four

"What are you doing to these poor people?" said Victor with furry in his voice.

"I just simply took all of the love people have for you, and turned it into hate." said HIM "they will destroy you and you cant fight back because the Powerpuff Girls and the other guy cant hurt the ones they love." "Now get them and the same gose for Victor!" The mob walked over to the four and started to attack them, but Buttercup started to fight back.

"Buttercup" said Blossom.

"We must fight they are just pawns in HIS evil plot, the one we love will never hurt us!" said Buttercup

"Hey you're right!" said Bubbles and Blossom.

"I know what it is you're planning" said Victor "but you must do this without me I cant summon the streangth to do this."

Then the girls beat up the mob of people includeing the professor Victor just coverd his eyes.

after the beating Buttercup threatened to not to do that again or it will be you're last.

"Oh girls" said HIM "I never reapeat the same mistake twice but I'll be back!"

Then HIM dissapreared and the next day everyone was at the hospitall.

"Well" said Blossom "I hope you will forgive us, it hurt us more than it hurt you."

"Well now" said the mob of injured "people we wouldent say that."

("Ha Ha ow well girls we forgive you!" "So once again the day is saved! thanks to the Powerpuff Girls." "Oh nurse! isn't it time for my sponge bath!?")


	13. Speed Demon A New World Version

Speed Demon A New World Version

("The City of Townsvill THe hppyest cleanest safest little town on earth. Home Of the Powerpuff Girls and vacation spot for Victor and his family. Also the home of The professor, Ms. Bellum, the Mayor, Talking Dog. Mojo Jojo and the almost always in danger people of Townsvill.")

The Girls were sitting in thier class when Buttercup was looking at the clock waiting for it to dissmiss the students.

"Buttercup!" said Ms. Kean

"What?" asked Buttercup

"Pay attention!" said Ms. Kean Then began to work on math problems and they started simple but soon she started to do calculus and scientific notation over who gives an apple to who. Ms. Kean recived a odd look from her students except Victor.

"Amazing" said Victor "You got that all correct, you humans are more advance than I thought!"

"But well cover all this later on" said Ms. Kean then the dissmissal bell rang "Ok students have a nice weekend and dont forget anything in the coat cobard!"

Then all the students ran outside and the girls were really happy.

"Free at last!" said Buttercup "Oh boy a whole weekend in the Bahamas! I cant wait."

"I'm going to lay out and work on my tan!" said Bubbles

"And" said Blossom "a whole weekend away from the city of Townsvill."

"And" said Buttercup "the hotline phone!"

"So Victor will you be alright?" asked Blossom to Victor

"I know what to do and to expect" said Victor "now go have a good time! I'll take care of everything!"

"You're first time defending the city without us" said Bubbles "will you be alright?"

"You worry to much!" said Buttercup "he said he will take care of everything wont he? So come on wich one of you slow pokes wants to race me home?"

"Who are you calling a slow poke you fat head?" asked Bubbles then the girls got into raceing positions.

"On you're mark" said Buttercup

"Get set" said Blossom

"Go!" said Bubbles then the girls ran fast though the city tearing through stuff really fast

"Bye Girls!" said waveing to them.

The girls were going so fast that they caused a rip in the space time continum allthough they didnt know it they were sailing through time. Then they froze and a thought went through thier heads of Buttercup saying "Ha I told you I'd win!"

Then they started moveing agin and they left the time stream and were outside a desolate wastland outside thier house.

"Ha I told you I'd win!" mocked Buttercup.

"You already said that!" said Bubbles

"No I didnt" said Buttercup

"Besides you cheated!" said Bubbles angerly

"I didnt have to cheat" said Buttercup "as they walked inside thier house. I'm just more arodynamic I dont have Big stupid Powderpuffs to slow me down!" then Buttercup bonked on Bubble's pig tails.

"Professor!" cried Bubbles Professor

Then the girls walked over to the professor's lab and opened the door they found nothing but broken gagets and ruined machines as if someone was looking for something.

The girls walked up to a disgusting old man cradeling a vile of Chemical X.

"Ok" he said, "They didnt find it, as long as I have this vile they will never succeed!"

"Professor?" said Bubbles

"Who's there?" asked the being wich was confirmed was the professor.

"GO AWAY!" shouted the old professor "YOU ALREADY SEARCHED MY HOUSE, THERE IS NO CHEMICAL X HERE!" The professor began to throw stuff at the figures of the girls who ran out of the house.

The girls looked around and gasped at what they saw. everywere they looked was a desolate barren wastland. No buildings were intact, no plants were living, all they could see were dead bodies and a strange insigia on things and flags with the same insignia on them.

"What happend?" asked Bubbles with fear. The girls flew into the city were they found worse distruction and Wanted Posters of all three girls and Victor.

They saw scary reptilion creatures arresting people but the shock form what the girls saw caused them to freeze.

"Look the mayor's office!" said Blossom.

The girls flew to what was left of the Mayor's office.

"He made the call" said a old crone wich turned out to be Ms. Bellum "they never showed up, when they came! there were over a thousand of them! they swormed our cities and took many lives! He refused to give up his power and for that, he was executed for treason!" Ms. Bellum was holding onto the last of the Mayor's clothing.

"Ms Bellum?" asked Blossom "what happend?"

"Who's there?" hissed Ms. Bellum "keep away he's mine!"

The girls were flying out of the Mayor's office and around the city.

"I cant belive it, who are these people?" asked Buttercup

"They're scary lizards that look almost human" said Bubbles.

"Maybe Victor knows whats happening." said Blossom

"Hey look it's our school!" said Bubbles

They flew to the schools and a really old Ms. Kean was in a daze she just stood in one spot waveing at nothing.

"I just stood there waveing goodbye" she said "and they raced off, being gone for 50 years. Then they came soon after they left."

The 50 years that Ms. Kean said began to ring in the girl's ears.

"50 years?" all three of them gasped

"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed a devilish figure. "Dont you know that as you go fast time slowes down, you went forward 50 years while you were out raceing around!"

"I know that voice!" said Blossom with agitation in her voice

"Seconds, miniuts, hours," said the voice "days and nights, get on hands and knees and you reach the speed of light." The girls turned around and saw the being that was talking.

"Look!" exclaimed Bubbles with fear, the being reavieled it'self to be HIM

"Yes!" said HIM "comeing back now remember?"

Then the thoughts of Buttercup and the girls raceing fast were returning to them.

"NO!" screamed Buttercup

"Yes" said HIM "as you went through time the whole earth went to hell!"

"YOU LIE!" screamed Blossom "come on girls lets get him!"

So the girls charged at HIM and started to punch and attack, HIM didn't do anything but laugh.

Soon after they were worn out by the punchings they were giving HIM the girls stopped.

"Now" said HIM "if you dont mind I will tell you what happend, I bet you would be shocked if I told you that it was not I who did this!"

"What?" asked Blossom

"Who did this to Townvill?" asked Bubbles

"Hm hm hm" giggled HIM "it was you're friend's fault this happened! It's all because of that poor sap Victor!"

"He betrayed us?" gasped Buttercup

"No said HIM "he never wanted this to happen, Victor wanted to build a peacefull bridge between you're race and his, but his emporer got curious about the ingredient that made you, chemical X. He decided to try and get it so he could double his military streanght so he could dominate the universe!"

"I cant belive this!" screamed Bubbles

"Were's Victor!?" demanded Blossom

"Hell be arriving soon" said HIM "sadly of course if his stupid race already had these powers you do I could have take this world easaly."

Then angry cheering came from the east. The girls looked that way and saw a old man who is Victor running from the reptilion like monsters that had teal scalles and a long lizards tail, as if they were a combination of reptile and man.

"Victor!" called Blossom "trying to rush to him"

"No" said HIM "I cant afford you three to lose you're lives here!" HIM grabbed all three girls to keep them from rushing to Victor's side.

There were four lizard men they cornered Victor and the leader said, "Give it up! you're comeing with us now! You will stand trial for you're crimes against the crown. You hid well these 50 long years but now you let you're gaurd down and we have found you!"

"We must help him let us go!" said Buttercup struggleing to get out of HIM's claw

"No!" said HIM "you think you can take them? you havent seen anything more fearsome than these guys."

"I cant give up" said Victor "I made this mess and I plan to clean it up."

Victor Charged at the lizard men and they drew thier weponds wich looked like ordinary swords.

Victor Punched the first lizrda man in the face and the second on grabbed Victor's back, Victor reached for his head and hurled him over his shoulder.

The third and fourth drew thier weponds and the thired on charged at Victor with his. Victor was trying hard to keep his blade at bay with a rock he found on the ground.

But the fourth one opened his blade wich reavealed a blaster he pointed it at Victor and pulled on the hilt of the sword wich reaveiled to be the trigger and fired. The blast of energy rushed at Victor and hit him in the right shoulderplate.

Victor didn't die but he was brought to his knees, then the third one rushed at Victor and stabbed him in the heart. Victor collapsed and this ment he was certaintly dead.

"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed the girls watching in pain.

"HIM" said Bubbles "is thier any way to save the future?"

"Nope" said HIM "you may be able to save you're friends life but thie bad future is unavoidable. But you four are the keys to stopping this dark fututer so if you want to save Victor go back now! and get ready for war!"

HIM realeased the girls and they flew back at the same speed and returned home through the time rift.

The girls crashed into the ground they looked around they saw that they were in a nice happy little green townsvill they know and love.

The girls were ruching back home but this time they were going slower. As they ruched they said hi to the Mayor and .

They finally arrived home and the professor was loading things into the car and Victor was also there asking last minuite questions to the professor.

The girls tackeld the Professor and all at once they told the professor what they saw.

The girls rushed over to Victor and gave him a big squeeze of a hug.

"G Gi Girls!" said Victor Chokeing

"What?" they all asked

"Air!" said Victor the girls finnaly realeased him and Victor finally caught his breath.

"Let's make a agreement" said Blossom "we will always watch each other and we will make sure that no one will ever die!"

"Well" laughed Victor "I like the sound of that. Agreed!"

The girls hugged Victor one more time but much lighter.

"Okay" said the professor "I may not know whats happening but if we dont leave now we'll miss our flight to the Bahamas!

"Sorry professor" said Blossom "but we can never leave Townvill."

"Even for one weekend" said Buttercup

"Do you know what could happen if we wern't here to protect it?" asked Bubbles

"Well" said Victor "I guess we will stick together through it all."

("So for once agin the day will be now, then and only for a while saved thanks to the powerpuff girls! I'm never going to drive over 55 again")


	14. Meet The BeatAlls

Meet The Beat Alls

"The city of Townsvill" said Mojo paceing the floor of his lab. "Oh I hate you I dont like how three super females are removeing threats by me. I also hate that even though you dont even know his name how you also get selfless help by that super alien brat. They always beat me and stop me from gaining plotical controll of you. You will be mine and they will certaintly."

"Pay" said HIM siting in his house "I have been made a fool by you four for the last time, but as they say all good things must come to an end. And you're end is."

"Tonight!" said Princess Morebucks to her father, "think of it as a investment towards you're future if I dont defeat the Powerpuff girls and that moron Victor tonight I WONT GIVE YOU A MOMENTS PEACE UNTILL I!"

"Do" sang Fuzzy to his banjo in his house in the woods "Do do do do do. Oh sorry joe i cant play ya perrtey tonight I gots them dang Powerpuff Girls and that varmet Victor stuck in my noodle, AND THEY MAKE ME SO MAD THAT I JUST WANNA!"

"Destroy them I will" said Mojo walking to the girl's house in his giant Robot. "Tonight is the night were."

"You're rain of goodness will end" said HIM "and my rain of evil shall."

"Begin" said Princess flying overhead. "To take hold as I take over."

"Townsvill" said Fuzzy walking into town with a giant rock over his head "Ain't goin ta be no more of them after I get through with them."

"Girls!" said the professor Time for bed. The girls were snug in thier bed as the professor turned the lights off.

Right outside of thier house the Four Villians who were going to the girls house all arrived there at the same time.

"Hey whater yall doin here?" asked Fuzzy

"Well I'm here to destroy the powerpuff girls" said Mojo "I guess they are here to watch a master at work" mojo then pointed at the other villians.

"Listen up you pathetic primeape!" snapped HIM "If anyone will destroy the Powerpuff Girls it's going to be me! So why dont you run along and have a bannana."

"Hey!" said Mojo "that is a misconception!"

Then Mojo and HIM began to argue.

"QUIET!" screamed "Princess look it doesent matter if you get all you're little gadgets" she said to Mojo "or if you're the ultimate evil!" she said to HIM "all that matters is that I destroy the powerpuff girls because I have the ultimate source of power around. COLD HARD CASH!"

"She has a point" said Mojo

"Yes she dose" said HIM

"But still" said Mojo

"Yeah!" said HIM

Then the three began to argue.

"Hey" said Fuzzy "I wants to fights to!" Then Fuzzy began to join in the arguement.

Soon the girls slumber was being disturbed they flew outside.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Bubbles

"We're trying to sleep!" said Blossom

"Well kick you're butts tomarrow!" said Buttercup as they began to fly back inside.

"It's" said Mojo

"The" said Princess

"Powerpuff girls!" said HIM

"Get em!" said Fuzzy

Then Mojo fired his laser blaster at the Girls and it hit them and Princess fired her blaster hands at them and HIM shot his laser breath at them.

The girls were stunned and Fuzzy took this opportunity to throw his rock and it landed on the girls crushing them.

Then the four Villians standed side by side each other with a look of amazement on all four of thier faces.

"Did we just do what I think we did?" asked HIM

"Yes" said Mojo "individualy we were unable to beat them."

"I propose" said Princess "that we join forces and join into one super hero conglomerate!"

"Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup?" asked Fuzzy "we beat them? all of them?"

"Thats it!" squeeled HIM "we shall be known as The Silver Beat-Alls!"

"No to fancy!" said Mojo "we shall be simply known as The Beat-Alls!"

"Screaming girls ran everywere when ever the Beat-Alls made the scene. Individualy it has been a long and winding road. The Beat-All's or The Bad Four as they were also known as had finally conquered Townsvill."

The Beat-Alls walked into a bank and began to rob it.

"Now! Give me money thats what I want!" Demanded Mojo.

"Thier fame contributed by thier ability to deliver hit after hit after hit. To the Powerpuff Girls. With Mojo on blast rays"

"Better run for you're lives if you can little girls!" said Mojo as he blasted the Girls

"The acidick spit" stylings of HIM.

"Goo Goo Gotch you!" said HIM as he shot his laser breath at the girls.

"Princess supporting Mojo on Blasters."

"You say stop" said Princess "but I say go go go! as she blasted the girls with her laser hands."

"And Fuzzy the shy one,"

"I'm gonna let chu down and leaves yous flat!" said Fuzzy tossing his Rock on the girls again.

"He provides the rock, and thus the brutish invasion has begun."

"Again and again Until the girls stopped showing up entirely."

The Beat-Alls were at a rock concert and they were beating up the band and robbing the audience.

"Will the people in the cheap seats please leave!" said Mojo "and the rest of you hand over you're jewelry!"

"But once a big sign had appeared for the girls, Victor Flare comes with his support."

The Girls were watching the Beat-Alls rob another bank.

"Hey!" said Victor "there they are! Come on girls! Lets come toghether, right now, over there!"

The girls just shook thier heads.

"Ok then I will stop them!"

Victor went in after them and was thrown out with bruises and a black eye.

"Not even the big alien stood a chance."

"With this the Beat-Alls rushed to the tops to the most wanted charts. Athoraties had this to say."

"Hello My name is Sargent Pepper of the Townsvill police and I' prepared to issue the fallowing statement. Help, we need somebody help, not just anybody help, we need the powerpuff girls, and that other guy."

"And there you have it the Beat-Alls have taken over the girls have taken off. Will they return? maybe maybe not. But as they say tomarrow never knows. This is Stuart Best with A Day In The Life."

"Boring!" said Buttercup turning off the T.V. "Who would make a stupid documantry about the Beat-Alls anyway?"

"Girls!" said the professor approaching with a newspaper "I just read the news today, oh boy!"

Blossom took the paper and read the front article aloud.

"Beat-Alls destroy Mr Kite's benefit. Powerpuffs or other guy noware in sight. So what?"

"Oh girls" said the Professor siting next to them. "Yesterday our troubles seem so far away! Now it seems they're here to stay. Sitting here eight days a week. Everyone thinks you're lazy, I dont mind I think they'er crazy! You used to be running everyware at such a speed now you think there's no need."

"But there isn't" said Buttercup.

"If we cant stop the Beat-Alls what will we do?" aksed Bubbles

"You cant say that" said the professor "What will the people do when they look up with the sun in thier eyes and see that they are gone."

"But what can we do?" asked Blossom.

"But first you must realise that the Beat-All's are just a rock band." said the Professor.

"What?" asked the girls

"Fuzzy" said the Professor "he does that rock thing. But anyways Mojo was a man who thought he was a loner! But he knew it wouldent last he's just getting by with a little help from his friends."

"So you're sying we should break up the Beat-Alls?" asked Blossom.

"Of course!" said the professor "and I know how to do that." The professor began to whisper into the girls ears.

("Sounds like the professor has some magical mystery tricks up his sleave")

The next day the bank is being robbed again.

"I wanna hold you're cash!" said Mojo

"Too late somebody beat you to it!" said a hostaige.

Mojo saw a ladder with a magnafieing glass in the celling. Mojo walked up to it and used the magnafieing glass on some tiny print that says "This is a stick up!"

"Brilliant!" said Mojo. "hoping down the ladder. Who is responsible for such a unique crime!" then a female monky approached Mojo she was wereing all white cloths.

"I have got to get you into my life!" said Mojo then the female Monkey began to shriek loudly.

"I love you too!" said Mojo.

"Oh no!" said HIM

"Hey guys!" said Mojo "this is Moko Jono! She is a preformance Criminal and she concieved some brilliant crimes that I think we should try!"

Next thing the Beat-Alls knew they were laying in a bed in the middle of a fourway intersection cuseing a traffic jam.

"Um why are we doin this agin?" asked Fuzzy.

"This is annoyance crime # 9 imagen how annoyed people will be that they cannot reach thier destinations on time!" said Mojo

Next The Beat-Alls were at the grocey stor stealing Toilet Paper,Milk, Flour, Lightbulbs, and eggs.

"So" said Princess "tell me why we're only stealing Toilet Paper,Milk, Flour, Lightbulbs, and eggs."

"Well Moko's Ideah is that stealling items that are all white isn't against the law so its ok to take them." said Mojo

"Huh?" asked Princess

"It's all right because they're all white!"

"Oh geez!" went the Beat-Alls

Next The entire city was filled with monkey screeches Both Mojo and Moko screeches.

"MOJO!" screamed HIM over the noise.

"WHAT?" screamed Mojo back.

"I STILL DONT GET IT!" said HIM

"THE MORE YOU YELL THE MORE IT GETS ON PEOPLES NERVES! AND THIER PAIN IS OUR PLEASURE!" screamed Mojo.

"MOJO YOU"RE A PAIN!" screamed HIM

"YOU'RE ON YER OWN!" screamed Fuzzy

"WE QUIT!" screamed Princess.

"WHAT?" Screamed Mojo

"WE QUIT!" screamed the Beat-Alls

"GOOD NOW GO LOUDER!" said Mojo.

"So now whater we gonna do?" asked Fuzzy

"Lets get back to were we once beloved!" said HIM

Back at the powerpuff girls house Blossom answered the buzzing hotline, and Victor was also at thier house.

"What is it Mayor?" asked Blossom

"The Beat-Alls are on the rooftops and they're destroying Townsvill! they just wont let it be!" said Mayor

"The the Beat-Alls?" asked Blossom Nerviously.

"Well three of them at least" said the Mayor. "Hello?"

Blossom hung up the phone. "Geez" she said "You think we can take them?"

"Of course" said Victor. "And I'll be with you, I'll always help you. I know that you will, help me to!"

"Four on three!" said Buttercup "we cant lose with those odds!"

"So" said Victor "so this time will we come together, right now, over there?"

"Yes" said Blossom "let's go!" Then the four flew over to the Building were the Beat-All's were spotted.

"Hey Beat-Alls!" called Blossom

"Why girls! hello Victor!" said HIM "now goodbye." HIM then started to shoot his lasr breath at the four and they were stunned.

"Sorry! but it's time to go!" said Princess as she shot her laser hands at the four

"Cry babys cry!" said Fuzzy as he threw his rock on the four.

"I would just like to say thank you on behalf of the group!" said HIM "I hope we pass the audition."

"Sorry guys" said Blossom

"But you're" said Buttercup

"Missing" said Bubbles

"Something!" said Victor.

"Look at how they fly!" said Fuzzy "I'm cryin!"

"You sure will be!" said Blossom "as the four charged at them."

Buttercup punched HIM

Blossom punched Princess

Bubbles punched Fuzzy

Victor carried the load to Townsvill prison.

"They're goin nowere man" said Blossom to the police. "Three down one to go!"

Then Mojo and Moko were walking down the street and Mojo noticed a bunch of Beat-All's are over propaganda.

"I got a feeling" said Mojo "a feeling deep inside, a feeling I cant hide. Oh no" Mojo looked ahead and saw the four

"Oh yeah they" all said.

"Youre finished Mojo and so are the Beat-Alls" said Blossom

"I dont need them!" said Mojo "Now that I found Moko our evil shall spread accross the universe!"

Sigh went the four.

"Hey Jude!" called Blossom. and a female zoo oficial walked out of the store behind them.

"This is Judy" said Blossom "she works at the zoo."

"So?" asked Mojo

"Ok Judy" said Blossom "Do you're stuff." Then Judy started doing Monkey calls telling a Michele to come to her.

"Who's this Michele?" asked Mojo "Moko do you know a...AAAAHHHHHH!" Mojo looked over at Moko but she was declothed and she looked like a ordinary monkey.

The Monkey walked over to the four.

"Her name's Michele" said Bubbles

"She lives at the Zoo" said Bubbles

"And she agreed to help us stop you!" said Buttercup.

"Really?" asked Mojo sadly

"She dosent like you!" said Judy "and how you're always trying to take over Townsvill she says you give monkeys a bad name."

"So she's not a Proformance Criminal?" asked Mojo sadly again

"She's no criminal" said Bubbles

"But she is a preformer!" said Buttercup

"She plays the piano." said Blossom

"But remember you four" said Judy "someday Monkey will play no Piano song, Play Piano song. Se ya!"

"Bye Judy" said the Four as she walked away with Michele in her arms.

"Come on Mojo theres a Beat-Alls reunion at Townsvill Jail." said Blossom Picking Mojo up and they began to fly him over to jail.

"Ah!" said Victor in relief "no More Beat-Alls this, well, I love it yeah yeah yeah, I Love it yeah yeah yeah."

"But You took my love away" said Mojo

"Oh well you know how the song goes" said Blossom "the amount of love you make is equal to... equal to.... Oh who cares it's by some dumb old band anyway."

("I really dont want to end the show but I thought that you might like to know that, Once again the day is saved thanks to the powerpuff girls!")


	15. The joy of joyrideing

The joy of joy-rideing

("The city of Townsvill the first place on earth to encounter any aliens, with big ships and cool technology")

At the Flare household The girls were visiting and Victor was in the underground lab preforming research.

"So" said Blosssom "what are you researching?" asked Blossom

"Well" said Victor "I just finished researching more of the chemical X, the Emporer was requesting information on it."

The girls gulped at this because they remembered what they saw in the future.

"Hey, how much information has he recived?" asked Buttercup

"Much" said Victor "he started to request information ever scince I told him about you three."

The girls walked over to the fighter and stared at it. Soon they huddled over next to each other.

"Ok" whispered Blossom "we know that whatever those things are they will arrive soon."

"They're aliens" whispered Bubbles "we will be up against ships and infentry."

"Victor should teach us how to fly these!" whispered Buttercup "with excitement in her voice really want to fly one!"

"Interested in that?" asked Victor walking up behind them the girls jumped and spun around quickly.

"Oh um" stammered Blossom "uh yes we are."

"That's my fighter" said Victor "proudly this is a fine vessel."

"Were did you learn to piolet that thing?" asked Bubbles

"Pioleting is a required course at the Solarien Attributes Training Facility. I passed at the top of my class." responded Victor.

"You think you can show us how to fly this thing?" asked a jittery Buttercup.

"Sure" said Victor

"Yeah!" cheered Buttercup "running up to the cockpit of the fighter and trying to get in."

"Not now" said Victor flying up to Buttercup and pulling her away from the fighter.

"Aw" moaned Buttercup "why not?"

"Well" said Victor "I have a diplomatic lesson from my mother, after all I'm going to be ambassador someday. I'm going to go do the lesson, lets start flying lessons tomarrow."

"What?" exclaimed Buttercup "this diplomatic lesson will take all day?"

"Yes" said Victor "being the representative of my homeworld is a lot of work. Well I'm sure you three know were the door is, unless you wish to stick around thats fine, but do not touch the ships!"

The girls were standing infront of the fighter staring at it again and Victor walked out of the room.

("Oh ho ho man thats a cool ship I wish Victor wold let me piolet it")

"So" said Blossom staring at it. "Should we leave?"

"No" said Buttercup "I'm getting inside that thing. Buttercup flew up to the cockpit and banged on the glass in a attempt to open it."

"I dont think thats a good ideah" suggested Bubbles "Victor said....."

"I'm not going to fly it" interupted Buttercup. "I'm just going to get inside and sit in the chair. So how dose one open this thing?" Buttercup then saw a small blue button wich said In case of emergency push button. "Maybe" said Buttercup. she pushed the Button and the glass door to the cockpit opened.

"Um" said Bubbles to Blossom "shouldent we be stopping her?"

"Yes" said Blossom "I wonder why were not."

"I guess we are feeling the same way Buttercup is" said Bubbles.

Buttercup stepped in and sat in the chair. "Man this feels awsome!" she took the weel of the ship and pretended to steer it. "Look at me! I'm the head of the zeta furry and we will stop those shadow ships from breaking through the line."

"Ok Buttercup" said Blossom "thats enough now get out of there before you blast something."

"No way!" said Buttercup "I'm just getting started! Ok form up on my wing and protect the station!" Buttercup then began to make shooting and blasting sound effects. She then looked around the fighter and saw a wide veriety of buttons on the controll panel. "Hey I bet this button engages the thrusters!"

"No!" shouted Bubbles "you'll get us in trouble! Or worse you'll get Victor in trouble!"

"Dont worry it's just for a little bit." said Buttercup "besides I dont plan to be up for long." Buttercup pushed a green button and it closed the cockpit. "Thats not it maybe this one" Buttercup pushed a pink button and the ship's engin bagan to roar ground stands lifted off the ground and then it began to hover off the ground. "YEAH!" she cheered "this is sooo coool!"

"BUTTERCUP!" screamed Blossom over the noise "NOW OUT OF THE SHIP!"

"IF VICTOR CATCHES YOU" warned Bubbles "YOU"LL BE IN BIG TROUBLE!"

But with the closed cockpit and the roar of the engines Buttercup couldent here her sisters warnings and comands.

"Ok" said Buttercup now time to bring it in for a nice smooth landing. She pushed a purple button but that just opened to top door inside the lab to outside the house. "Uh" said Buttercup "nerviously maybe this one?" Buttercup pushed a teal button and the fighter rose up outside and it started to move slowly forward some.

"Oh no" said Blossom watching her sister's acent into the sky "should we get Victor?"

"No need" said Bubbles listening at the stairs "I think he's comeing."

Then Buttercup was getting nerviouse. "Uh, Um, how do I stop this?" Buttercup took the weel and tilted it upwards that caused the ship to shoot strait forward.

("Oh oh I think Buttercup will need to learn fast before she hits something.")

Victor ran down the stairs with a worried look on his face and said. "I herd a rupture from here is something wrong?" Victor looked around and saw that Buttercup was Missing.

"Uh" went Blossom "she was."

Victor then saw that his fighter is missing and the top door was open. "Dont say it" he said with a agitated voice. "I can see what happend to both of them."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Bubbles

"You three should stay here" said Victor "I'll take Kot's fighter and bring Buttercup back. I just hope she isn't going too fast or I wont catch her."

"Ok" said Blossom "just be carefull."

"Good Luck" said Bubbles

Back in the city Buttercup was still struglleing to land the ship, she was moveing the weel around like a mad-man and the ship was moveing up, down, left, right, all over the place.

"Ok" she said "maybe this one?" Buttercup pressed the two buttons on the weel were her thombs were and the guns fired. "Oh no! I dont want that!" Then Buttercup pressed the two buttons at the same time and that fired a energy spike. "Ok she said as the energy spike hit the ground makeing an explosion point. "I'll make sure I never do that again."

Back at the Flare household Victor was Getting into Kot's fighter and he programed it to lift off.

"Ok" said Victor acending into the sky "Now all I have to do is ifnd Buttercup." Victor engaged the thrusters and the jet speed propelled him quickly to the east.

"I hope Buttercup's alright" said Bubbles worried.

"Ah dont worry" said Blossom "Buttercup will be fine enerything will be fine as soon as Victor gets her."

"I hope you're right" said Bubbles "We need both of them."

Back over were Buttercup is she gave up on specifics and just atarted to push random buttons, so far she has avoided death three times. Once by almost crashing into the ground and two other times by almost crashing into a tree and a rock.

"Ok" said Buttercup "I just need to think what would Victor do?" Then the image of Victor appeared in her head. He bagan to speak.

"Now what I would do" said the image "is press the combustick regulator button and then, I would continue to say more words that you dont understand and or never herd of. Wich would then leave you stuck in the sky."

"Oh!" moaned Buttercup with the image of Victor dissapearing. "How will I ever land this thing?"

Back over to were Victor was hekept looking over at the raidar but no ship appeared on it.

"Geez Buttercup were are you?" wondered Victor. Beep Beep went the raidar. Victor looked at it and saw another solarien fighter ship. "No doubt about it thats Buttercup."

Victor then started to pressed buttons and that activated the communication realay. "Channel open" said the computer. "Buttercup" said Victor like a angry parent.

("Busted!")

"Oh no" said Buttercup "I'm busted."

"Correct" said Victor "Now in order to to fix this problem I'm going to talk you through the landing process. But first we need to get you back on track to the house."

"Ok" said Buttercup calming down. She lifted the weel upwards to stable herself in the air then she straitened the weel to maker fly straight.

"Good" said Victor "Turn the weel and dont stop until you see me."

Buttercup did as she was told "Hey I think I got turning down!" she said.

"Good" said Victor "Now dont push any buttons just fallow me back to the house."

After about a hour of flying slowly they arrived back to the fighter bay doors.

"Ok" said Victor "now once you get over to you're open space press the blue button on the armrest to you're right." Buttercup did that and the ship started to hover in place over the hole. "Now press the green yellow and red buttons and hold them down together." Both fighters decended into the holes and landed. Then they both got out of the ships.

"Ok" said Victor staring down at Buttercup. "Never ever do that again! You could have goten you'reself killed!"

"Sorry" said Buttercup "it just looked so cool, and."

"Just next time Buttercup" said Blossom "wait until we are trained well enough to handle one of these!"

Wa Wa Waaaa

("Hey I want a turn now, well anyways so once again the day or Buttercup is saved thanks to Victor!")


	16. Super Zeroes

Super Zeroes

Adventure Seeker: Hello again, This episode not bears much significance but I'm makeing this to benefit My other story Powerpuff Girls Z A New World those of you who know the second opening to the show know what I'm talking about. After this chapter it's the FINAL chapter to A New World, so enjoy

"The Metroplise of citys burg is in trouble" said Blossom reading a comicbook. "Boom! mah ha ha!" she laughed with her voice like the ciminal of the book. "Huh? it's the morality mobile! No it cant be!? Freedom Gal?"

"With my lasso of regret!" Read Blossom majesticaly "you will feel sorry for you're actions!"

"You're right I'm sorry"

"Justice is served. The End!"

"Boreing!" moaned Buttercup "check out. Spore!" she said in a dark grim voice. she began to read from her comic "Out of the darkness he shows up, to kick butt! Blam Pow! that hurt you more than it hurt me. The End"

"Oh" said Bubbles "he's all tormented, were's the magic were's the funny? You need to read" then Bubbles started to read from her comic wich is in japaniese. "Chees sia bonny bonny no cowa boko en nogga etari!"

"ENGLISH!" shouted Blossom and Buttercup

"Oh" said Bubbles "sorry, The Great Fun Time Adventures Of Bunny Bunny And Friend!" Then Bubbles bagan to read out loud. "Hey an obsitcal is in our way! What are you doing? Well being a rock I cant do anything great. I'm filled with solutions, weeee!"

"Oh Bubbles" said Blossom "Bunny Bunny isn't even a real hero, atleast Freedom Gal beats up bad guys!"

"Right!" said Buttercup "and Spore has wounds that never heal."

"Hey Girls!" called the professor "Victor's here!" Victor then entered the house with a comic of his own.

"Hello Victor!" said Blossom

"What book is that?" asked Buttercup

"This book" said Victor "is Epsilon 7"

"Sci-fi?" asked Bubbles

"What kind of hero is in that book?" asked Blossom

"This is a earth war hero his name is Admiral Jack Sarandin!" said Victor

"What powers does he have?" asked Buttercup.

"None, he's ordinary" said Victor "but he died about three times and he came back to life each time! Allow me." Then Victor started to read.

"Hello commander Susie Ivanowana, how goes C&C?"

"We've had about three ships come in and...."

"Captin! strange ships are on approach!"

"What are these black things?"

"I'm not sure but they look like scorpions."

"They're breaking in though the houl."

"Mr. Baldy go stop them!"

"Thats boring!" interupted Buttercup. "But he sounds better than Bunny Bunny."

"Bunny could stop tose black monsters and heal Spore's wounds" said Bubbles

"No he couldent" argued Blossom "he's not a hero."

"Spore never needs healing!" argued Buttercup.

"Admiral Sarandin is the one who destroyes them all anyway" said Victor calmly.

"Then girls began to argue amungst themselfs."

"Girls!" said the professor ending the arguement "You're the powerpuff girls you're better than those heroes! Victor you have powers you way better than Admiral, whats his face."

"Are you kidding?" exclaimed Blossom "We dont have a cool car."

"We arn't all shaddy and dark" said Buttercup

"And we never get scrape recover gadgets!" said Bubbles

"And if we die we cant come back to life!" said Victor

"Ha" laughed the professor "so you're saying if you got those gadgets, cloths, attitude, and immortality you four can become better heroes?"

"Exactly" said the four at the same time "thanks professor!" the girls went to thier room and VIctor went to the bathroom.

Then the hotline started to buzz

"Girls and Victor the hotline!" called the professor. They didn't show up and the professor answered it. "Powerpuff and other guy hotline." On the otherside was the Mayor

"Oh this is terrible terrible!" shouted the Mayor

"Well Mr. Terrible" said the professor "I'm sorry but this line is reserved for..."

"No no it's the Mayor! we need the four immediatly!"

"Ok hold on" said the Professor

"Girls! and Victor Emergency! they still didn't show up The city of Townsvill is in danger! they could really use the powerpuff girls right now! and the other guy!" called the professor

"The Powerpuff girls are not here!" said Blossom

"Nither is the other guy!" said Victor

"What do you mean not here?" exclaimed the professor annoyed "who am I talking to?"

"Hold on" said Blossom

Many minuiets went by and the monster that was wrecking the city was finished and already left.

"Girls!" called the professor agian

"Ok were ready!" the four shouted.

"Presenting Townsvill's newest heroes!" said Blossom proudly. Then she opened her bedroom door and rolled down the stairs, she was wearing a gold tiara shaped like a eagle and she also wore a red cape with a blue leotard with a star on it and blue gloves. "Liberty Belle!"

Buttercup then crept down the stairs like smoke and appeared in a black figure and glowing green eyes. "I'm Mange!" she said in a low creepy voice

"And dont forget!" said Bubbles hopping down the stairs at fast speed. she wore a all white bunny costume "Harmony Bunny."

"Here I'am" said Victor Marching proudly up to the girls and gave the professor a solute he wore a black and white futureistic earth military uniform. "I'm Captin Victor Flare."

"And we're" said Blossom

"Too late" said the professor. hanging up the hotline "Better heroes huh?"

the four hung thier heads in shame.

("Hey I'm finnaly in the show! the next day")

The same monster from the other day returned to destroy Townsvill.

The hotline buzzed again and the professor answered it again.

"Ok" sighed the professor "I'll try."

Then the girls walked up to the professor.

"We slept in our outfits" said Blossom

"So we can be ready" said Bubbles

"It's back help us!" cried the Mayor on the other side.

"Evil doers beware!" said Blossom triumphantly "for when the Liberty Belle tolls it tolls for thee! To the freedom mobile!" Then Blossom ran to the garage. She got into a blue superhero like vehicle and drove down the street with it but she had to slow way down because she got caught in a traffic jam.

Back at the house

"When trouble is near" said Bubbles "I'm never slow it's hop hop hop and away I go!" Bubbles then reached inside her cute little handbag and pulled out a pogo stick. Useing it she slowly hopped down the street to the monster but she was going very slowly.

The professor looked over at buttercup who was hideing in a dark corner.

"Well?" he asked "aren't you going?"

"No" said Buttercup in her deep dark voice "it's to bright Mange only comes out a night."

Back at the Flare household Victor walked over to his fighter, got inside and made it lift off and flew towards the monster. He seems to be the only one makeing progresss.

The Monster was destroying the city while Blossom was struggling to make it through the traffic jam and Bubbles was hopping very slowly down the street.

Victor finally made it to the Monster and fired the lasers. The moster got hurt and he picked up a big piece of a broken building and he threw it at Victor, the debris flew and fit the rear of Victor's fighter. Victor's fighter fell down about a mile away from the monster, and ejected out of the fighter before it hit the ground. When Victor landed. He almost started running but he was stopped.

"Wait!" he shouted "Admiral Sarandin doesent have powers he's ordinary, so I must be ordinary to!" Victor the started to run over to the monster at normal running speed.

Soon night came and the monster left and Buttercup finnaly came out.

"Confound it!" shouted the Mayor gazeing at his watch. "were are those girls and that other guy be?"

"Were here mayor!" said Blossom

"Sorry we're late" said Bubbles

"Were ready to fight!" said Buttercup.

Victor ran up to the girl's side he was swaeting all over and was panting hevally. He then collapsed from exahstion.

"Splendid" said the Mayor "but there's only one problem, THE MONSTER ALREADY LEFT!" The girls hung thier heads in shame again Victor was still on the ground he didn't do anything.

The next day the same monster returned and the four were sleeping right in the middle of the park right next to the monster.

"So you're back?" asked Blossom triumphantly, "ok monster prepare to face the wrath of Liberty Belle, Harmony Bunny, Captin Victor Flare, and Mange!"

"um" said Buttercup hideing in the shade of a tree. "It's a little bright so I'm just going to sit this one out, ok?"

"I may not have my ship" said Victor "but if you end my life, I will come back to finish what I started."

Then Blossom took out a lasso.

"With my whip of guilt!" said Blossom triumphantly "I will force the monster to admit his wrong doings."

"I cant really do anything" said Victor "so I will just punch you!" Victor just ran up and gave the monster punches that were only as strong as a ordinary person.

The lasso flew and only caught on a tiny pice of the monster's huge body.

"Dont you feel guilty?" asked Blossom "give into those feelings."

Bubbles slapped Stickers on the Monster's body. "There!" she said "you have happy stickers, there good looks and scent will stop you and make you smile!"

"It's not working!" said Blossom

"I'll use more stickers!" said Bubbles slapping on more.

"Mange help us!" called Blossom

"Um, maybe latter" responded Buttercup

"I will just keep punching" said Victor.

"Stop!" shouted the monster.

"What?" they all said

"Better heroes huh?" said the Monster "look girls my name is Steve, and I'm a monster, Ive been comeing here for three days and I caused destruction to you're city and what do I get? Two times no shows. By a flag girl who does rope tricks, some rabbit, and little miss darkness whoe's afraid of a little sun, and a millitary officer who's only tallent is cheating death, and is utterly powerless unless he's in a ship."

"Hey do you know who you're talking to?" said Buttercup

"We're super heroes!" said Bubbles

"Yeah" said Steve "but how am I supposed to tell the guys back on monster island? You see when a monster leaves the island and comes here he must fight you four, and if he can come back to the island alive he's a hero, but this new bid is'nt going to cut it! Sure you dont have a thirst for vengence or stickers with you're face on them, or a souped up car, or the have people help you to cheat death. But even if you take of the costumes, uniforms, and mist. You can still beat us! So what do you say? Powerpuff Girls? The Other Guy?"

"Lets get'em guys!" ordered Blossom

("So once again the day is saved with no thanks to Libetry Belle, Harmony Bunny, Mange, and Captin Victor Flare. But to the only Powerpuff girls and the other guy!")

Adventure Seeker: Well hope you enjoyed this! get ready for the end. For clararification on who Victor was visit my profile.


	17. A Visit to Solar

A Visit to Solar

("The City of Townsvill a peacefull community were peace rains to be made possible by The Powerpuff Girls and thier friend Victor Flare. But this day is a day that will be remebered for along time. Because it has been one year since Victor came to Earth, so our four heroes are another year older!")

Over at the Flare Household a message is being sent over to the Flare Family computer.

"We have a message from his exelentcy" said Len'a "Family! come over to the computer."

The five Members of the Family went to the computer and bowed as the Emporer of the Solarien Empire appeared on the screen.

"Flare Family" said the Emporer. "I have seen reports I was presented from earth."

"Yes" said Nir "We have been doing some quiet extensive work on this planet."

"This kind of work?" asked the Emporer as images of Victor and the powerpuff girls fighting crime and monsters rolled accross the screen. "This kind of behavior is risky to our exposiore of our race. We cannot have humans knowing of our existance."

"These humans" said Victor trying not to sound guilty "they already know who we are."

"{sigh}" Went the emporer "this is very seriouse but I wil be willing to wave the charges against you if you bring those girls and anyone else who knows about us back over to the palace imediatly. At least bring the girls. As well as this chemical X I herd so much about."

"Why?" asked Kot

"Because I'm interested in thier attributes." said the Emporer. "So go bring me those girls!" Then the image of the emporer dissapeared from the screen.

"Well we are in trouble now" said Roon "you herd the man Victor, go bring the chemical X as well as the powerpuff girls."

"I'm not sur"e said Victor "something tells me that if I do that then something bad may happen."

"You have no choise!" said Nir "they are you're friends they will understand."

("Oh I hope that Victor isnt in to much trouble!")

Victor rushed quickly over to the powerpuff girls's house and went to the door and knocked. The professor answered the door.

"Hello Victor" he said "what do you want?"

"This is seriouse" said Victor "I must speak to you and the girls immediatly."

The Utonium family was called to the living room were they held a meeting.

"What is it Victor?" asked Blossom

"I'm in trouble" said Victor nerviously "The emporer of my empire found out about my assisstance towards you three."

"So?" asked Buttercup

"He says me doing this risks exposiure of our world." said Victor

"So whats going to happen?" said Bubbles with fear in her voice.

"I'm not sure" said Victor "but his highness demands that my family brings you four back to Solar with chemical X immediatly."

"What did you say!?" said the girls all getting up in Victor's face with scared looks on thier faces

"He wishes to see you girls and the professor and Chemical X" said Victor.

"Girls!" called Blossom then the three girls huddled together and started to whispere to each other

"Whats all this about?" asked Victor to the professor

"I'm not sure" said the professor "they have been acting like this eversince I had to cancel the trip to the Bahamas"

"Well be right back" said Blossom then Bubbles and Buttercup "flew to the kitchen while Blossom flew to the lab."

"What are they up to?" wondered Victor

"Then the girls came back with a container of chemical X."

"Ok we got it" said Bubbles cheerfully. Strangely the girls were all wearing mirrors.

"Why are you wearing reflective glass?" asked Victor

"We just want to!" said Buttercup stearnly.

"So wait" said the professor "we have to go to Solar, you're home planet?"

"Yes his highness demands it." said Victor.

"But how?" asked Blossom "if we get to close we will just burn up, we're humans and we cant survive on the sun."

"I already got that take care of." said Victor. He took out a plastic tube of bananna boat sunblock.

"Um Victor" said Buttercup, "if we want to survive it may take about 50000000 tubes of that."

"No" said Victor "I was hopeing one day I could bring you to my world so I spent time engeniring a heat shield to protect you from the dangerous temperature." Victor took a needle and withdrew this substance from the tube. "Ok all I have to do is inject you with this and you can be heat shielded for life! who's first?"

"I will" volentired the professor with a brave voice, "I shall be the first to test this strange new drug." Victor Injected the professor and after seeing the professor get injected with the substance the girls soon did the same.

"Ok" said Victor "you all can now come and go from Solar as you please, you are now immune to the Sun. Please follow me so we can go to Solar."

("Oh boy outer space! a visit to the sun! this is so exciteing!")

Victor guieded the family to the Flare household. When they arrived they encountered the Flare Family.

"Greeting Utoniums!" said Nir with the whole family preforming the Solarien gesture for greetings.

"This will be a day you will remember" said Len'a "you will be the first humans to ever go to our homeworld."

Roon approached the girls with a blue container.

"Here" said Roon "put the chemical X in here, this container will keep the chemical from evaporateing."

"Ok" said Blossom "as long as we get to hold on to it."

"I see no harm in that" said Nir.

So Blossom put the Chemical X in the container and continued to hold on to it.

"We're sorry about this" said Kot "but we might stand trial for crimes of treason if you dont come with us."

"It's ok" said the professor "we are happy to help our friends from Solar."

"So what is it we have to do?" asked Bubbles

"We are not sure" said Len'a "his highness only wishes that we bring you to Solar with Chemical X immediatly."

"Well" said the professor "with excitement what are we waiting for? lets go!"

"No!" cried Buttercup

"This maybe the last time we will see our planet so green and fertile!" cried Bubbles

"What are you talking about?" wondered Roon

"Oh" said Bubbles calming down "it's nothing."

"You know" said Victor "now that you mention it, I kind of have a bad feeling about this to."

"Well" said Len'a "something bad will happen unless we go to Solar now."

"Yes" said Nir "everyone get inside the transport ship."

Both families got aboared the transport ship but the girls requested to be in the fighters. Within the year that Victor was on Earth He trained the girls to fly the fighters and they mastered them quickly.

"Send word to his highness that we are leaving Earth and heading home," ordered Nir "and that we also have his desired cargo with us."

"Yes father" said Kot "typing the message into the ship's computer."

Meanwhile at the Royal Palace on Solar

"You're highness" said a messanger walking into the throne room, "we just recived word from the Flare familiy."

"What is it?" asked the emporer

"The Familly is now departing from Earth with the desired cargo."

"Excelent" snickered the emporer, "Send word to general Marcs, tell him to get his armada ready for departure, but only depart on my mark."

"Yes you're highness" said the messanger who bowed and walked out of the throne room.

"Yes" thought the Emporer to himself "everything is falling right into place, now all I have to do is wait for Chemical X to arrive."

"Father!" called a feminen voice

"Yes Ad'ra?" said the Emporer

Then the emporer's daughter princess Ad'ra walked into the throne room.

"Why is the Flare Family in trouble? they have done no wrong." she asked

"Princess you dont understand," sighed the emporer "Victor spent too much time with the humans, he exposed us to them, we are now in danger!"

"I see" said Princess Ad'ra "but he has been there for 100 solarien years, no harm has come to us then!"

"We're just lucky" said the emporer "they just havent come after us yet. Listen they are comeing the only humans who know about us, we just want them to agree to a confedentiality agreement."

"Well" sighed Princess Ad'ra "if that is all you wish then I shall retire to the courtyard." The Princess walked out of the room.

"So sad when I must do this to my very own scales and blood." Thought the emporer "but I must to succeed my dreams!"

Back in space the ship fallowed by three fighters are saoring towards Solar.

"I just dont get it" said the professor "why did they want to learn how to handel the fighters?"

"I'm not sure, they are acting like earth is on the brink of utter ruin" said Victor

"Homeworld is in sight!" said Roon

"Geez" said the professor starting to sweat "Victor I dont think that heat shielding is very effective."

("You can saw that again, Geez it so hot!")

"Oh yes it is!" said Victor "that shielding is important otherwise you'll burn into a pile of ash."

"The port has gave us clearence for landing" said Kot

"Ok" said Nir "prepare to land on the surface!"

Then the ship landed on the port side of the Royal Palace and the fighters landed right next to the transport ship.

Everyone stepped out the Professor was sweating under the collar but the girls were just fine.

"Geez!" wined the professor "it's so hot!"

"With that heat shielding" said Victor "to you professor it's only 108 degrees, with out it it would be over 40,000 degrees fierenhight"

The humans looked around they were amazed to see land on the sun that was brown and rock hard as ordinary earth! The planet had no sky so the Solariens could only look up and see the stars. Even though there was land they saw many magma exhaust ports. They saw the palace and the royal city the buildings were white silver and black the Royal Palace was a combination of the three.

"Hey Victor what are all these buildings made of?" asked Blossom

"Only sturdy materials that can take this kind of heat and hollow exterior" said Victor. "Mainly sturdy metals, crystal, or dark matter, our planet is rich in dark matter mines. The palace is made of all three."

"Please this way directed the guard he looked familiar, Teal scales, human like face, a lizards tail with long fangs."

"Wow!" Said the professor in amazement "Victor is this what Solariens really look like?"

"Correct" said Victor "this human form is only a disguise."

("Wow they really look ugly! no offence")

The girls looked at the guard and gulped the appearance of the being was indeed the scary monster they saw in the future. The group was directed inside the palace the place had a lot of light; the hallways were made of crystal. Many dark matter statues were standing tall of past emperors. Many stands of crystal vases also stud tall. The group walked until they encountered a big metal door, on said door was a big insignia printed on both sides of the door, this insignia was indeed the same one that the girls saw in the future, so they gulped again. One of the two guards in front of the door walked inside beyond it was the throne room.

"You're highness" said the guard "our guest have arrived."

"Good" said the emperor "give General Marcs the word to depart to Earth immediately."

"Yes sir!" The guard then left and walked away to the palace's military port.

The second guard walked over to the group "Ok" he said "his highness will see you now."

The group walked in the throne room and bowed before the emperor.

"Presenting" said the royal guardsmen "His highness Emperor Motez Corona."

"Rise" said the emperor, so that's what the group did.

Then the Princess walked inside but only the guard noticed.

"And her heiress Princess Ad'ra Corona" presented the royal guardsman.

"Now" said the emperor "lets make you feel secure, everyone! Put on you're disguises!"

Everyone then put on his or her disguises. The emperor wore a gold and white outfit and he had long dark brown hair and cold blue eyes. Princess Ad'ra had long light brown hair and she wore a white average princess's dress. The guardsmen wore black and gold with a gold steel helmet and brown boots. Their face was the same, it was almost as if they were clones. The emperor looked over at the professor who was standing in a puddle of his own sweat.

"You look like you need to cool down," remarked the emperor, "guards! Provide him with a potent heat shield." The guards walked up to him and gave him a pill the professor took it and the sweating stopped.

"OH MY" he said in big relief "much better!"

"Now" said the emperor "as a first matter of business welcome."

"You are the first humans to ever visit our home" said Princess Ad'ra

"You know of us!" Said the emperor standing in his throne; "are you aware of the seriousness of this event?"

"We are" said Blossom showing no fear to speak to the emperor, "but we also understand that the Flare family are our friends they help us out in many ways!"

"That is good of him" said Princess Ad'ra "but, for the safety of our race are you willing to keep our exsistance confidential?"

"Yes" said the professor "anything for our friends from Solar!"

"Yes" said the emperor "anything…. anything. On another note, as payment for you're risk show me the chemical X!"

The girls took out the container of chemical X.

"Thats chemical X!" said the emperor happly "If I consume this I can grow ultra powerfull!"

"But how do you know that?" wondered Bubbles "we dont know what effects it may have on Solariens."

"We do" said Len'a "we have conducted many experaments and reasearch to us and chemical X, what his highness says is true."

"Yes" said the emperor he then nodded to one of his gaurds and he walked out of the room, "Princess leave us!" he ordered, Princess Ad'ra agreed and she walked out of the throne room.

("Oh no, I dont like were this is going!")

The girls started to eye each other as they knew danger was approaching.

"Now" said the emperor "if you please, hand me the chemical X."

Now the Flare family has begun to look at each other suspiciously.

"Why?" asked Nir with a small bit of fear in his voice.

"You are in no position to question my orders!" snapped the emperor, "now I'm ordering you to give me the chemical X!"

"Not until you tell us why!" demanded Buttercup.

The emperor smiled and looked over thier shoulders, soon everyone looked behind them, they saw 12 Solarien soldiers they walked into the throne room and closed the door and locked it.

"Do not resist!" snickered the emperor "as you can see you are in no position to resist! it's a futile effort, now give me the chemical X if you value you're lives!"

The girls frowned and reluctently gave the chemical X to the gaurd who gave it to the emperor.

"Yes" laughed the emperor "yes... chemical X! with this my goal will be realised!" The emperor opened the container and consumed the chemical, "this taste sweet!" snickered the emperor, the whole group except the girls gasped at this.

("No! he double crossed them all!")

"Yes" said the emperor softly "I will grow ultra powerfull!" The emperor closed his eyes and waited for his new power. Soon he opened his eyes and noticed he wasent any stronger.

He stared at the group, "YOU!" he screamed at the girls "WHY WONT THE CHEMICAL X WORK!?"

"Because" smiled Blossom "thats not chemical X!"

"We fooled you with a even more false charade!" smiled Buttercup

"Thats really grape juice!" said Bubbles

("Clever girls! grape juice!")

"I get the feeling that you did the right thing" said Kot

"Grrr." grumbled the emperor "you dare to fool me? Here's something new!"

Behind the emperor a big screen appeared and on it was a planetary blockade of Solarien ships surrounding Earth.

"What is that!?" screamed the professor

"A planetary blockade of you're planet" said the emperor "I have a new offer for you, give me chemical X and I will spare you're planet."

"What are you doing?" shouted Len'a they have done nothing to us!

"We have mass drivers!" said the emperor "they are ready to fire on you're planet once I give the word! Now were's the chemical X?"

"We dont have it" said Blossom "it's back on Earth"

"Hmph" scoffed the emperor "I knew you were to craftey to be trusted! Gaurds seize them, and put them in prison!" said the emperor, "I'll think of the proper punishment for them by tomarrow."

("No not earth, why earth?")

The soldiers be gan to move up to the group but Victor got really angry trying to think of a plan, then it hit him.

"Over my dead body!" shouted Victor to the emperor. "Everyone fallow me!"

Victor turned around and charged at the soldiers they drew thier weponds, they opened thier blades and revealed the blasters, they began to fire at victor but the girls jumped infront of him and the mirrors they were wearing reflected the laser blast back to them. 8 of the soldiers got hit and they died, while the rest ducked to cover them selfs, the girls and Victor rushed up to them and pounded thier faces rendering them unconsiouse.

The group turned back to the emperor and he was gone, they looked around to see were he went but he was nowere. Soon a announcement came on.

"Attention! this is emperor Motez, troops the Flare family have become renegades and thier human friends have become murdderes, ready you're weaponds and arrest them, but if you must, dont hesitate to kill them. And powerpuff girls you better hurry you have 45 muinets to stop my fleet before they blow you're preciouse planet to the dark ages!"

("Hurry girls hurry!")

Roon looked at the throne and he saw a data crystal in the seat, he ran up and took it. Then a alarm went off and it started to blare.

("I wonder whats on that data crystal.")

"We have to hurry!" shouted the professor "or Earth is doomed!"

"How?" wondered Bubbles "the door is locked."

"You forgot" said Victor "we are the Flare family, our telekenisis combined will open it." The family joined hands and concentrated on the door, within a minuite and a half it opened.

"Ok" said Nir "lets hurry to our ships! lets get out of here!"

Behind the door were 5 more soldiers they redied thier blades but Roon's telekenisis made them stab themselfs to death.

"Good thinking" said Kot "that will make our escape easier, lets go!" then the group started to run, but they stoped to grab the fallen soldier's weaponds. The group was running Len'a and Nir were covering the professor from harm while the girls and Victor were in front and Kot and Roon were in the back. The big hallway was long many soldiers appeared from the side chambers in the hallway. the began to fire but Roon and kot fired back and killed three out of the 25 soldiers that were there.

"There are to many of them!" said a frightened Bubbles as another 10 soldiers were joining. Makeing a total of 32 "I dont know if we can make it!"

"Earth is depending on us!" said Victor "we must try!" But on the clock there were only 20 muinuites left.

Soon after blasting at soldiers from behind the group came to the hanger were thier ships are but 15 soldiers were waiting for them. The soldiers redied thier weaponds, the group stopped running and decided that the only thing to do is fight.

"We have to fight if we want out of this!" said Victor sweating.

"Set you're blasters to stun!" said the soldier.

"So Kot and Roon and the family readied thier weaponds, The girls and Victor charged towards the ships and engaged the soldiers there, they began to fire, flurries of laser light began to fly everywere as retailiation of the heat of battle raged on. The group blasting shot 4 soldiers then 6 than another 6 but there were still to many of them.

The four main heroes were battling the ship guards hand to hand 7 were already down, Blossom charged at three they tried to grab her but countered with punches to the chin and kickes to the face knocking them out. Bubbles was being shot at but she used her manuvers to get four soldiers to shoot each other. Buttercup just got angry and punched one in the stomach shattering his ribcage, punching on in the face breaking his nose. The hanger was all clear.

("oh geez! I hope I dont get shot!")

Victor readied the girl's fighters he ran up to the professor and forced him in Bubble's, Victor and the girls were trying hard not to get hit by the lasers of the Blasters.

"Ok" said Victor "girls you have 15 minuiets to get to earth before it gets bombarded. Get in the fighters and go back to earth!"

"But what about you?" asked a concerned Bubbles

"We will stay and stop the emperor's plan! We dont know what it is but we will stop him!" said Victor triumphantly

"No" said Blossom grabbing Victor's hands "you will be killed, come back to earth with us!"

"You must go with out us!" said Victor "you must keep the chemical X from him at all cost!"

"But..." said a concerned Buttercup

"Girls" said Victor happly "it's ok! I finally understand! this is what is feels to protect someone or something you care for more than anything! This is the moment I was born for! So go! we will meet again!"

The girls got tears in thier eyes and nodded, they got into thier fighters and began to take off.

Victor then joined his family to shoot the soldiers but there were to many of them. The basters hit each family member and they all fell.

"NOOOO!" screamed Bubbles

"VICTOR!" screamed Buttercup

("No, Victor, Flare Family, please dont be dead!")

"We have to go back!" said Blossom

"We cant!" said the professor "you herd what he said! go back to earth and stop the emperor form getting the chemical X at all cost!"

"You're right" said Bubbles with a tear rolling down her cheek "he said well meet again, so lets stop that blockade!"

The girls flew out of Solar's royal palace and back towards Earth.

Back in the palace the emperor was pondering his plan

"You're highness!" said a messenger "the humans have escaped!"

"What of the Flare family?" asked the emperor

"We have them." responded the messanger, "the humans are not far from here shall we chase after them?"

"No" said "the emperor but scramble the construction crews, Earth will soon be ours and the humans will know who thier new leader is. Does Ad'ra know anything?"

"No" she doesent, "she was in the courtyard so she didnt hear the announcement" said the messanger.

"Good" said the emperor "if she askes tell her that they tried to assault me and take my life as well as my crown!"

"Yes sir!" said the messenger leaveing.

"One way or another" grumbled the emperor "I will have the universe in my hand!"

Back in space the powerpuff girls got in sight of earth and the huge battle ships surrounding the planet.

"Were to late" said the professor "by 3 muinets!"

They bagn to watch as the ships charged up thier mass drivers and the first shot has been fired! the energy flew and hit down in New Deli India. Then Missles began to fly from the planet but the fighters swooped in and shot all the missles thust destroying them, earth's weaponds were usless! More and more blast from the mass drivers, hitting many targets on earth destroying many cities and takeing many innocent lives. locations such as, New York, Iran, Zambia, Yugoslavia, Denmark, Tiowana, Chilie, Brazil, St, Paul, Moscow, Geniva. Sydney, and many other cities and countries. People were screaming and fleeing in terror thousands of lives are being taken with every shot by a mass driver.

("~Sniff~ this is just to horrible to watch.")

The girls were devestated at the sight of this, they began to wonder if all of thier friends were ok, especially if Victor was ok. They bagan to fly in towards the planet and oddly the bombardment stopped and all the ships let the girls pass and down into the planet. Then the bombardment continued. Within 5 hours the bombardment stopped and the United Nations came to a unconditional surrender to the Solarien empire, Earth has fallen and is now under Solarien controll.

Back in the royal palace on Solar, The emperor was informed that Earth has surrendered to thier empire and the powerpuff girls have returned to earth.

"Good" he laughed "Prepare my ship for immediate departure it's time we begin our hunt for chemical X."

Many good events have occured during the Flare familie's visit to earth but the girls were overwelmed with one question what ever happened to Victor?

Back on Solar Victor awoke from his state of unconsiousness he was wearing a strange electrical band around his head. he looked around and saw he is in the palace prison, he is in a jail cell by himself, the rest of the family was in seperate cells.

On earth many people were saddened by the loss of many loved ones and other innocent people, the blast caused a water shortege, broke the whole planet's economy and medical treatment was virtually not existant as the same for electricity. The planet was no longer blue insted of brown and barrens. many cities were in ruins and the overhead sky was red.

While other people were sad or enraged by this many were surprised to know of the discovery of a new world, but all hopes and dreams dissapeared and those dreams became severed. The girls didnt spend to much time in Townsvill ruins because they had to hide and keep the chemical X away from the solarien troops who now roamed the streets of earth because the emperor declared martial law of the whole planet.

Near Townsvill a new castle was constructed for the emperor when he stays on earth.

The girls were determined to protect the chemical X, and now more than ever they want to find a way to end the emperor's controll from earth, they decided that there will be a time to grive for thier planet and Victor later.

Victor was still imprisoned on Solar when ever he touched th band on his head or use his telkenisis, the band would shock him. He is now trying to conduct a way to break himself as well as his family out. This was a time for rebelion aginst the solarien empire to help save the earth.

("This time the day is not saved, instead the battle has lost for the powerpuff girls. I hope they succed and Victor will be safe!")

Powerpuff Girls end song

Blossom, commander and the leader

Bubbles, she is the joy and the laughter

Buttercup she is the toughest fighter

Powerpuff save the day

Fighting crime trying to save the world, here they come just in time!

The Powerpuff Girls

Fighting crime trying to save the world, here they come just in time!

The Powerpuff Girls

Powerpuff!

To be Continued in Powerpuff Girls Severed Dreams.

Adventure seeker: Well thats the end of A New World, I hope you enjoyed it! And if you didnt I'm sorry you wasted you're time on a bad story, but thanks for keeping you're flames to you'reself. I'm also sorry if you felt offended if you're home was in the listings of the bombarded areas. Thanks to you who read this weither you liked it or not. Extra special thanks to BubblesGirl13 and JasperxAlice4ever for reviewing. If you plan to review then I can't thank you personally but you will get a special thanks anyway.

If you have not yet read the other story Powerpuff Girls Z A New World. When thats over prepare for the sequile Powerpuff Girls Severed Dreams! Bye!


End file.
